


Uma História de Amor em Dezembro

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Stargate, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Christmas, Falling In Love, Family Issues, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Relationship Issues, Tumblr: otpprompts, WIP Big Bang 2016
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Sheppard, ovelha negra de uma família bilionária, só quer encontrar um trabalho estável e tentar se reconciliar com a família pela última vez. Rodney McKay, pesquisador, está tentando se reconectar com sua irmã e conhecer sua sobrinha. Um encontro por acaso em uma loja leva John a convidar Rodney para a festa de natal da Sheppard Global, onde um confronto um tanto quanto previsível com seu pai homofóbico lhe custa seu emprego. John e Rodney têm uma conexão quase instantânea, e apesar de sua relação em desenvolvimento ser complicada pela precária situação financeira de John e os problemas passados de Rodney com relações, ambos estão determinados a fazerem as coisas funcionarem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uma História de Amor em Dezembro

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A December Love Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519094) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Baseada na ideia do [OTP Prompts](http://www.otpprompts.tumblr.com/): ["Person A is trying to find a very popular toy for a niece/nephew, and manages to find the last one in a store. Person B, in the same situation, finds the toy at the exact same time. Person A agrees to let Person B have the toy - in exchange for something else (a date to the office holiday party, a coffee later, etc.). Does Person B accept, and if so, what happens next?"](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/88528084525/person-a-is-trying-to-find-a-very-popular-toy-for) Essa história foi terminada como parte do WIP Big Bang, onde recebi [arte](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7533577) por [cassandrasfisher](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher).
> 
> Foram quase duas semanas de tradução para essa história (já que comecei antes de postar a versão em inglês), então apreciaria muito alguma atenção. E, em minha defesa, todo o meu conhecimento sobre MLP vem de ter uma irmã que regula de idade com a Madison.

Terça-feira, 1º de Dezembro

 

Rodney amaldiçoou o natal e tudo o que representava. Certamente alguém com um QI de gênio não deveria ser forçado a vagar pelas lojas perto do horário de encerramento procurando por uma, ele olhou para a mensagem de texto, boneca das Equestria Girls da Pinkie Pie, edição que canta, o que quer que isso fosse. Jeannie agiu como se ele devesse estar grato pela dica que ela lhe deu, tirada da carta de Madison para o Papai Noel, mas ele achava que toda a situação era ridícula. Quem acreditaria em algo tão impossível como Papai Noel aos, que idade ela tinha mesmo? Três anos? Quatro? A questão era, pais não deveriam ensinar aos seus filhos sobre homens idosos invadindo suas casas no meio da noite e sendo capazes de ler pensamentos, isso era simplesmente errado. E isso nem tocava no fato de que teve que sair do laboratório mais cedo para procurar pela boneca. Ele poderia estar salvando o mundo, e ao invés disse estava segurando uma foto no seu celular ao lado do que pareciam ser milhares de bonecas identicas, tentando encontrar a certa. Depois disso, ao menos esperava que o Natal fosse envolver comida de verdade.

Era a terceira loja que verificava sem sucesso, e estava quase no horário de encerramento. Ele estava prestes a desistir, e talvez tentar a internet de novo, mas imaginava que ao menos deveria terminar esse corredor depois de ter chegado tão longe. Quando ele virou o corredor, imediatamente viu um grande estande no meio do corredor, com propaganda daquela menina estranha que aparentemente também era um pônei de um modo que Madison tinha lhe explicado pelo telefone, mas Rodney não se importou o bastante para prestar atenção. Ele podia ver uma única caixa da garota rosa ainda ali, e, não acreditando na sua sorte, ele quase correu na direção dela. Ele tinha acabado de colocar os dedos na baixa e a estava puxando quando alguém também a puxou. Ele ergueu os olhos para descobrir quem ousaria tentar roubar seu prêmio, e ficou chocado por um momento.

Ninguém tinha o direito de parecer tão atraente enquanto fazia compras de natal de última hora. Melhor ainda, ninguém tinha o direito de parecer tão atraente e ponto. Ele tinha maravilhosos olhos cor avelã que pareciam mudar para cinza quando ele virou a cabeça para olhar para Rodney, seu cabelo era uma bagunça, mas de algum modo parecia funcionar com seu rosto, e ele estava vestido de modo profissional.

Rodney estava furioso. Ele sabia que estava uma bagunça depois de passar o dia inteiro no laboratório, e ele se ressentia do estranho por ousar parecem atraente. Não tinha chance dele deixar aquele cara ficar com a boneca. Rodney puxou, e o estranho puxou de volta.

“Isso é meu, eu vi primeiro,” Rodney disse.

“Não, eu vi primeiro, você só veio correndo pelo corredor.”

Rodney revirou os olhos. “Tudo bem, mas eu peguei primeiro. Não é minha culpa se você é lento.”

“Não vou largar.”

“Então vamos ficar aqui, porque eu também não vou largar. Preciso dessa boneca”

“Você não é um daqueles caras que quer foder pôneis, é?”

Rodney fez uma cara de nojo, e quase largou a caixa. “Que porra? Por que você perguntou isso? Por que alguém iria–? Não, esquece, não quero saber. Preciso dela para a minha sobrinha.”

“Bem, _eu_ preciso dela para a _minha_ sobrinha.”

“Eu preciso mais.”

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Sério? E por quê?”

Rodney desviou os olhos, envergonhado. Ele não ia contar toda sua história de vida para um estranho em uma loja de brinquedos. “Não é da sua conta.”

“Se você quiser usar isso como argumento, meio que é.”

Ou talvez ele fosse, mas só porque ele estava muito desesperado. “Tudo bem, é porque perdi todos os natais e aniversários anteriores dela. Só faz algumas meses que conheci ela, não tenho ideia do que ela gosta, e a minha irmã só me deu o nome desse brinquedo e disse que eu tinha que comprar ele, então preciso dele.”

O outro homem pareceu considerar isso por um momento. “Esse parece ser um bom motivo. Que tal isso, te deixo ficar com a boneca, se você me fizer um favor.”

Rodney apertou os olhos. “Que favor?”

“Tenho uma festa de natal da minha empresa para ir nesse sexta, mas não tenho acompanhante. Então, se você concordar em ir comigo, largo a caixa.”

Rodney quase olhou ao seu redor procurando por câmeras, porque não tinha jeito disso estar acontecendo na vida real. Simplesmente não acontece de alguém ser chamado para sair por estranhos atraentes em troca do direito prioritário de comprar um brinquedo, especialmente não alguém que parece ter dormido na sua mesa no dia anterior. O que ele não fez. Não dormiu na sua mesa, quer dizer. Ele se mudou para o sofá em seu laboratório em algum momento durante a noite, então não contava. Ainda assim, entendia como era não ter companhia para uma festa com seus colegas, e, apesar de nunca ter chegado ao ponto de contratar uma acompanhante, uma vez ou outra subornou alguns de seus subordinados com a oportunidade de usar seus recursos para testar as teorias deles, e isso era próximo o bastante.

“Você está falando sério?” ele disse, apertando os olhos de novo.

O estranho teve a decência de parecer envergonhado. “Sinto muito se ultrapassei os limites. Meu irmão também trabalha lá, é o negócio da família, e recém comecei a trabalhar lá ontem. Só não quero dar para ele a satisfação de me ver indo sozinho. Além do mais, meu pai vai estar lá, e ele está sempre tentando me casar com as filhas dos seus amigos.”

Essa parecia uma explicação razoável o bastante, exceto pela questão ‘chamar alguém para sair em uma loja de brinquedos’, mas coisas mais estranhas já tinham acontecido com Rodney. “Tudo bem, vou na festa se você me deixar ficar com a boneca.” Ele tinha a intenção de adicionar alguma condição a isso, só para não parecer que estava desistindo fácil demais, mas não conseguia pensar em nada que não fosse ridículo.

O homem largou a caixa com um sorriso, e pegou uma caneta e um cartão de apresentação do bolso do seu blaiser. “Ótimo. É nessa sexta às sete, me liga se quiser uma carona,” ele disse enquanto escrevia alguma coisa, e então entregou o cartão para Rodney.

Rodney pegou o cartão, percebendo que antes continha um nome que não conseguia ler, mas provavelmente começava com D. O nome tinha sido riscado várias vezes, e ‘John’ estava escrito logo acima, mas o sobrenome ‘Sheppard’ continuava intacto. O número também estava escrito a mão, um número de celular bem como um telefone fixo, impresso, só com o ramal corrigido. Rodney ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Esse é o seu cartão?”

John esfregou a nuca. “Como eu disse, só comecei a trabalhar ontem, meu pai finalmente me convenceu a dar uma chance para o negócio da família. Meus cartões ainda não foram impressos, então peguei alguns do meu irmão.”

“E você sempre dá o seu número do trabalho para pessoas que chama para sair, mesmo nessas circunstâncias?”

“Bem, faz tempo que não tenho um número do trabalho ou um encontro, então talvez esteja um pouco enferrujado. Então só liga para o meu celular.”

Rodney considerou novamente a situação, mas então ele lembrou que suas habilidades sociais eram ainda piores do que as de John pareciam ser, e que o pobre coitado provavelmente descobriria isso da pior forma possível quando Rodney falhasse em interagir com seus colegas, então talvez isso não fosse tão ruim. De qualquer modo, ele nunca foi conhecido por rejeitar pessoas atraente. “Então acho que te vejo sexta.”

“Até sexta.”

Eles se separaram, John seguiu procurando por um brinquedo, enquanto Rodney foi para o caixa. Foi só quando Rodney se sentou no carro que percebeu que John nem sabia seu nome, nem tinha forma alguma de entrar em contato com Rodney. Hesitando só por um momento, ele pegou seu celular e ligou para o número de John.

“John Sheppard,” a voz do outro lado respondeu, tensa e profissional de um modo que deixava Rodney nervoso.

“Oi, sou, uh, eu. Nós acabamos de nos conhecer na loja de brinquedos.”

“Oh,” ele disse, relaxando claramente. “Você percebeu que pegou o pônei errado ou algo assim? Peguei a roxa para a minha sobrinha.”

Rodney revirou os olhos. “Não, é essa mesmo, a favorita da Madison, se for confiar na Jeannie,” parou, e então percebeu que John não saberia quem elas eram, então adicionou, “Quer dizer, Madison é minha sobrinha, e Jeannie é minha irmã.” Isso não estava acontecendo como o planejado, então decidiu chegar no ponto. “Você não pegou meu nome nem meu número, como espera me fazer cumprir a minha parte do acordo?”

“Sinto muito por ter que te informar, mas agora eu tenho o seu número, é desse jeito que celulares funcionam. Mas sério, estava pensando nisso mais como um acordo de cavalheiros, não vou te forçar a me fazer companhia.”

“Você tem sorte por eu ser um homem de palavra. E, sabe, se você quer me exibir como seu acompanhante para a sua família, talvez fosse melhor se nós soubéssemos alguma coisa um sobre o outro. Que tal tomarmos um café amanhã?” Foi só depois que disse isso que Rodney percebeu que isso poderia ser visto como chamar John para sair, e ele não tinha certeza de onde isso ficava na etiqueta de falsos encontros. Porque ele tinha certeza de que era isso que isso era, nada mais do que um falso encontro.

“Escolhe o horário e o lugar. Vou estar lá.” Ele terminou a frase em um tom estranho, tendo querido chamar Rodney, mas não sabendo seu nome, e falhando em se recuperar do erro a tempo.

Rodney percebeu isso. “Sou Rodney, por sinal. Rodney McKay. Doutor, se você for me apresentar para alguém.”

John riu. “Doutor, que impressionante. Médico ou PhD?”

Rodney bufou. “Por favor, medicina nem é uma ciência. Astrofísica e Engenharia Mecânica. Vou te mandar os detalhes sobre o café.”

“Ótimo, te vejo amanhã então. Boa noite, Rodney.”

“Boa noite, John.”

Rodney hesitou por um momento, e John acabou desligando primeiro. Ele não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo, e se fosse ser sincero consigo mesmo, provavelmente não teria agido tão impulsivamente se tivesse tido uma quantidade razoável de sono na noite anterior, mas do jeito que as coisas estavam, estava curioso para aprender mais sobre esse John Sheppard.

Ele tinha estacionado na sua própria garagem quando finalmente se ligou. John Sheppard. O negócio da família. A família Sheppard. Ele pegou o cartão para confirmar isso e ali estava, o logo da Sheppard Global. Ele aparentemente tinha sido chamado para um falso encontro pela ovelha negra de uma família bilionária. Isso trazia mais perguntas do que respondia, e não pela primeira vez, ele se perguntou no que exatamente tinha se envolvido.

\---

 

Quarta-feira, 2 de Dezembro

 

“Oi, consegui a boneca. Tive que me vender para um bilionário para conseguir, mas está aqui,” ele disse, sem esperar por uma resposta do outro lado da linha.

“Aqui é Kaleb.”

Ok, talvez ele devesse ter esperado. “Pode passar para a minha irmã, por favor?”

A ficou em silêncio por quase um minuto. “Que história é essa sobre você ter que agir tipo _Uma Linda Mulher_ para conseguir a boneca? O que você fez?” Jeannie perguntou em uma voz preocupada.

“Não é isso que eu… tudo bem, isso é basicamente o que eu disse. Eu só tive que concordar em ser acompanhante de um John Sheppard, e sim, ele é um _dos_ Sheppard, aparentemente.”

“Como você–? Isso nem faz sentido, você só tinha que comprar a boneca, como se envolveu nessa bagunça?”

“Gostaria de saber, mas ele é atraente e prometi, então vou para uma festa de natal nessa sexta. Na Sheppard Global.” Agora ele estava se exibindo, mas Jeannie vinha insistindo que saísse mais.

“Quando chegarmos aí, você vai explicar essa história. E espero que tenha comprado uma árvore.”

Porra, ele esqueceu da árvore. “É claro que eu comprei uma árvore. Que natal estaria completo sem uma árvore? Mesmo que árvores não tenham nada a ver com cristianismo e eu nem seja cristão. Ou melhor, _nós_ nem somos cristãos. Não é como se eu tivesse qualquer coisa melhor para fazer com o meu tempo, como completar pesquisa que vai mudar o mundo,” ele disse, enquanto escreve nas costas da mão, ‘ _comprar a porra da árvore de natal_ ’.

“Nós falamos sobre isso, é importante para Madison. E você vai ver, o modo como o rosto dela se ilumina quando ela vê a árvore cheia de presentes faz tudo valer a pena.”

“Certo. Tenho que ir agora. Tenho que encontrar alguém para um café.”

“Esse tal de Sheppard?”

“Não, um dos meus outros vários nam… caras. Com quem eu saio secretamente. E que nunca podem se conhecer ou saber da existência um do outro. Não arruine meu disfarce.” Ele sabia que tinha arruinado essa resposta, mas Jeannie teve a piedade de não comentar sobre seu hesitação com relação à palavra ‘namorado’. Por mais triste que fosse ver que as coisas chegaram nesse ponto, sabia que ainda não estavam em posição de falar sobre esse tipo de coisa.

“Tudo bem, o seu segredo está a salvo comigo. Boa sorte no seu encontro.”

“Não um encontro, só café.”

“Se você está dizendo.”

Ele desligou sem dizer outra palavra. Só tinha ligado para garantir para ela que o presente de Madison foi obtido, não para ser julgado assim. Ele estava prestes a sair quando teve outra ideia, e pegou o celular de novo.

“Em primeiro lugar, essa conversa nunca aconteceu. Se você contar para alguém sobre isso, está demitido.”

“Rodney, você esqueceu de tomar café?”

“Não, não esqueci, mas vou tomar café fora hoje. Mas queria… seu conselho sobre uma coisa. E não ouse rir, Radek,” Ele quase se arrependeu daquela decisão, mas depois de passar a noite pensando no que tinha acontecido, ele aceitaria uma ajuda de alguém que, apesar de odiar admitir, era melhor nessa coisa toda de encontros do que ele era.

“O dr. Rodney McKay pedindo por conselhos? Deveria estar preocupado?”

“Não seja um idiota. Preciso de você porque você é promíscuo.”

“Lembra do que eu te disse? Tenho um namorado agora, não podemos mais transar.”

Rodney revirou os olhos. “Disse conselho, não sexo. Qual é a etiqueta de falsos encontros?”

“O quê?”

“Se alguém te chama para um falso encontro, posso chamar ele para um de verdade?”

Uma pausa, e então algo dito em tcheco que Rodney não precisava entender para saber que era um xingamento. “Rodney, toma um café, diz para o cara que você é bom de chupar, e nunca mais liga para mim por causa de algo assim.” Radek desligou.

Isso foi aproximadamente tão útil quanto bater sua cabeça na parede. Ele imaginava que só havia um modo de saber se ele tinha um chance com John, e esse era ir tomar café com ele.

\---

John não apareceu, e Rodney estava começando a entrar em pânico. Ele tentou se convencer que não era importante, que não ligava, que talvez John nem fosse assim tão atraente. Ele estava se perdendo em racionalizações quando John chegou, quinze minutos atrasado.

“Desculpa pelo atraso. Dave me chamou para reclamar da minha performance profissional, e ele não calava a boca. Não sei como ele conseguiu falar tanto comigo só tendo trabalhado dois dias, mas Dave é assim,” John disse enquanto se sentava. “Ele é meu irmão,” ele completou, vendo a confusão de Rodney. “Espero que você não tenha me esperado por tempo demais.”

“Não, não estava esperando, na verdade. Já tomei dois espressos.”

John riu. “Que bom que você não me deixou ficar entre você e o seu café.”

“Desculpa, deveria ter esperado, mas você realmente não quer me ver antes da minha primeira dose de cafeína.”

“Tenho certeza de que você não pode ser tão ruim assim,” John disse, com um sorriso charmoso.

Rodney não corou, mas foi por pouco. “Meus assistentes de laboratório iriam discordar.” Ele tomou um gole do seu terceiro espresso.

John apontou para a sua mão. “Compras de natal?”

Rodney olhou distraidamente para ela. “Oh, sim, minha irmã me pediu para comprar uma árvore de natal. Bem, na verdade, ela acha que eu já comprei uma, então vou ter que achar uma antes que ela descubra. É parte do plano dela de me fazer um irmão, tio, e ser humano em geral melhor, presumo.”

“Encomenda online, ainda tem tempo de chegar antes do natal, e desse jeito você pode evitar de se encontrar com estranhos que vão te chamar para sair em troca de te deixar continuar com as suas compras.”

Rodney riu. “Mas encontrar um estranho deu tão certo da última vez.”

John sorriu. “É bom saber que você pensa assim. Bem, o que você queria saber sobre mim?”

“Qualquer coisa a mais do que sei agora sei útil. Você disse que recém começou a trabalhar na Sheppard Global, o que fazia antes?”

A expressão de John ficou sombria por um momento. “Eu mudei bastante de trabalho e fiquei desempregado por um tempo, antes de ser convencido a engolir meu orgulho e aceitar a oferta do meu pai. Antes disso, estava força aérea. Meu pai pode comentar alguma coisa sobre isso, então é melhor te dizer. Fui dispensado desonrosamente por ter problemas em decidir entre seguir ordens e fazer o que é certo, e isso é tudo o que vou dizer sobre isso.”

Rodney não tinha nada de bom para dizer sobre o exército, mas depois de algumas experiências horríveis de trabalho, então ele mudou de assunto. “Tenho o meu próprio laboratório. Bem, tecnicamente é propriedade de uma companhia privada, e é só um de vinte dentro do complexo Higginson & Ingram, mas tenho autonomia completa. Tenho algo como cem pessoas trabalhando para mim, mas não gosto muito de gerenciar então não sei com certeza. Já que sei onde você trabalha, você deveria saber onde eu trabalho.”

“Então eu posso dizer para o meu pai que você é um bom partido, huh? Por algum motivo, ainda assim não acho que ele vai gostar de você.”

“Você quer que eu seja agradável ou irritante? Apesar do que meus empregados possam pensar, posso ser agradável quando a situação pede por isso. Sempre fui bom em conseguir financiamentos quando ainda precisava deles.”

“Sinceramente? Só apareça e seja você mesmo, tenho certeza de que meu pai vai me odiar por estar com você mesmo assim.”

Considerando o comentário de John sobre seu pai querer casar ele com uma das filhas dos seus amigos, não precisava perguntar porque ele não gostaria dele. “E você quer irritar ele.”

John deu de ombros. “Não quero ficar nem perto dele. Sheppard Global tem uma linha de desenvolvimento para aeronaves militares; espero que se eu irritar ele o bastante, ele vai me querer bem longe e me dar a demoção que quero.”

“A maior parte das pessoas não manipula seu chefe para lhes dar um trabalho pior.”

“Você disse que gerencia um laboratório, mas você nem sabe quantas pessoas trabalham para você, certo? Você acha que iria gostar de desistir de pesquisa para ficar somente em trabalho administrativo?”

Rodney pensou sobre isso por um momento. “Tudo bem, acho que consigo entender seus motivos. Ainda assim é um plano terrível, mas eu não suportaria trabalhar por um dia em um escritório, então posso simpatizar.”

“Mais alguma coisa que você queira saber?”

“Provavelmente tem muito mais que deveria saber, mas preciso ir trabalhar. Normalmente não chego tão tarde, e se eu não estiver lá, ninguém trabalha.”

“Pena que você tem que sair tão cedo,” John disse. “Só mais uma coisa, você quer uma carona na sexta?”

“Sinto, te mando meu endereço. Te vejo na sexta para o nosso falso encontro.”

John pareceu desapontado, e hesitou por um momento, e então desistiu do que quer que fosse dizer. “Vejo você na sexta.”

\---

“Sua matemática está errada,” Rade disse, apontando para o lugar onde Rodney aparentemente leu errado sua própria letra e presumiu que um sete fosse um um.

“Eu sabia disso. Você não tem nada mais para fazer?”

“Alguém está irritado. Problemas com seu falso encontro?”

Rodney olhou ao seu redor para garantir que ninguém ouviu isso. “Bem, algo estranho aconteceu nessa manhã. Nós nos encontramos para um café, para que pudéssemos saber o básico um sobre o outro, e ele chegou atrasado. Mas depois disso conversamos, e foi ótimo, até que ele me ofereceu uma carona para a festa, e eu disse que sim. E então ele agiu como se eu tivesse feito algo errado e foi embora, acho que perdi a minha chance.”

Radek suspirou, a última coisa que precisava era lidar com o drama de Rodney, mas apesar de odiar admitir isso, eram amigos, e ele sabia que Rodney não tinha muitos desses. “Me conta exatamente o que vocês dois disseram. Começando quando ele te ofereceu uma carona.”

Rodney fez exatamente isso. “Não faz sentido, eu deveria ter recusado?”

“Rodney, quase tenho medo de te perguntar isso, mas como você sabe que o encontro é falso?”

“O que você quer dizer? É claro que é um falso encontro, ele me chamou para sair porque não tinha companhia para uma festa do trabalho, e nós estávamos em uma loja de brinquedos.”

“Mas ele chegou a _dizer_ que era um falso encontro?”

Rodney pensou sobre isso por um momento, e então se ligou. “Você acha que ele me chamou para sair de verdade e ficou desapontado que não levei a sério?”

Radek lhe deu um tapinha no ombro. “Parece que sim.” Ele se virou para sair.

“Espera! O que eu faço agora?”

“Liga para ele, diz que você é um idiota,” ele gritou da porta, sem se virar.

É claro que Rodney não ia fazer isso. Ou ao menos, não ia dizer essas palavras exatamente. Ele olhou para seu computador, era um pouco depois das cinco, não era tarde demais para ligar.

“John Sheppard,” ele respondeu, novamente com aquela voz séria e profissional que Rodney achava tão estranha.

“Ei, sou eu, Rodney.”

“Oh, desculpa, não vi o identificador de chamadas. Estou com um pouco de pressa.”

“Se estiver ocupado, posso te ligar depois.”

“Tenho alguns minutos, se você não se importar em conversar no meu caminho para o carro.”

“Desde que você não fale enquanto dirige, isso é perigoso.”

“Estou usando um motorista hoje, é uma questão oficial do trabalho, duas coisas que odeio. Sobre o que você queria conversar?”

Rodney hesitou. “Acabei de perceber que talvez eu tenho entendido errado a natureza do nosso encontro na sexta.”

“Oh.” John parou, e Rodney podia ouvir que ele tinha parado de caminhar. “Está tudo bem, eu entendo. Você não precisa vir se não quiser, E se você só quiser vir como um falso encontro, também está tudo bem,” John disse, e ele quase conseguiu esconder sua decepção.

Ali estava, a confirmação que estava esperando. “Na verdade, estava pensando mais em algo do tipo, quer sair para jantar hoje? Um encontro de verdade, só para deixar claro.”

John hesitou. “Não posso.”

Rodney sentiu seu coração despencar, e não esperou que John dissesse mais dada, rapidamente dando para trás. “Oh, te vejo na sexta então.”

“Não, espera. O que quero dizer é que, tenho que ir com Dave para pegar os representantes de uma companhia chinesa que é nossa parceira em alguma operação aleatória. Ainda não li o resumo. De qualquer modo, preciso levar eles para jantar. Mas estou livre amanhã.”

“Amanhã então. Eu escolhi o café, então você pode escolher o restaurante.”

“Ótimo, te vejo amanhã.”

“Te vejo amanhã.”

Rodney mal podia acreditar. De algum modo, sob as mais estranhas circunstancias, ele tinha conseguido arranjar o seu primeiro encontro de verdade em anos.

\---

 

Quinta-feira, 3 de Dezembro

 

Rodney não estava nervoso, e se mais alguma pessoa dissesse que ele parecia nervoso, seria demitida. E talvez ele tivesse saído do trabalho um pouco mais cedo para se aprontar, mas isso não queria dizer nada. Ele só sabia como podia ser absorvido pelo trabalho e perder a noção do tempo.

John escolheu um restaurante aconchegante, e chegou cinco minutos mais cedo só para garantir. Era óbvio que nenhum deles tinha confiança o bastante nesse tipo de situação para lidar com pequenos mal entendidos, então queria ser cuidadoso.

A princípio, foi constrangedor, com longos silêncios interrompidos pelos dois tentando falar ao mesmo tempo, mas assim que chegaram no assunto de ficção científica, perceberam que tinham muito em comum e as coisas fluíram bem a partir dali.

\---

 

Sexta-feira, 4 de Dezembro

 

Rodney estava esperando ansiosamente ao lado da porta quando ouviu John bater. Ele esperou alguns segundos, para não parecer que estava desesperado, e então abriu a porta.

“Está pronto para ir?” John perguntou, lhe jogando um capacete.

Rodney mal o pegou a tempo. “O que–?”

John apontou para a moto estacionada na frente da casa de Rodney. “Te ofereci uma carona, não ofereci?”

“Sim, mas você não tinha falado que era em uma armadilha mortal. Você tem ideia de quantas pessoas morrem por ano em acidentes de moto?”

“Depois de ter pilotado em uma zona de guerra, motos na cidade começam a parecer bem mais seguras.”

“Bom, algumas pessoas não tem desejo de morrer.”

John fez uma careta por causa das palavras ‘desejo de morrer’. “Não é questão de ter desejo de morrer, não podia pagar por um carro.”

“Não era para você ser um bilionário?”

“Meu pai é bilionário, eu mal posso pagar o aluguel. Por que, isso é decisivo?”

Rodney só piscou por um momento. “A moto? Acho que posso te permitir uma ou duas decisões idiotas.”

John ficou sério. “Não, quero dizer o dinheiro.”

Rodney revirou os olhos dramaticamente. “Sim, porque eu _sou_ tão materialista. Depois que você tem o suficiente para viver confortavelmente, dinheiro é só uma pontuação alta. Quer dizer, tecnicamente, da última vez que verifiquei eu era um milionário. Já venho trabalhando no setor privado faz um bom tempo, e afinal de contas, _sou_ um gênio. Ainda assim, não consigo gastar mais do que uns dez por cento do que eu ganho. Se quisesse dinheiro, iria começar gastando o meu.”

John riu. “Vamos lá, então. Prometo dirigir com cuidado.”

Rodney quase sugeriu que pegassem seu carro, mas isso significaria ter que trazer John para a sua casa não importa o que acontecesse no seu encontro, enquanto se fosse agora com John poderia pegar um táxi de volta para casa se precisasse, e na sua experiência festas corporativas raramente terminavam bem. “Tudo bem, mas não ouse correr,” ele disse não muito feliz, andando na direção da moto.”

John o seguiu com um sorriso. Ele se sentou, batendo no lugar atrás dele. “Segura firme.”

Rodney hesitantemente montou atrás dele, e envolveu John firmemente com seus braços, o fazendo esguichar. “Desculpa,” ele disse, afrouxando seu abraço um pouco.

“Tudo bem, só se lembre que eu preciso respirar.”

Rodney teria escondido sua cabeça no pescoço de John, se não fosse pelos capacetes. “Mas você me disse para segurar firme,” ele disse de modo infantil. Estava mais assustado do que gostaria de admitir. Racionalmente, sabia que suas chances de morrer em um acidente de moto na primeira vez que andava em uma não eram tão altas, mas isso não queria dizer que estava confortável com isso.

John acariciou de leve uma das mãos de Rodney. “Está tudo bem. Confia em mim, nada de ruim vai acontecer.”

Rodney segurou um pouco mais forte, porque quando alguém dizia esse tipo de coisa, normalmente algo ruim acontecia, mas ainda assim acenou. “Tudo bem, você pode ir agora. Devagar.”

John obedeceu, ficando bem abaixo do limite de velocidade, o que fez com que chegassem um pouco mais tarde do que o planejado. Não que se importasse muito com isso, a essa altura se arrependia de ter pego aquele emprego. Ele estacionou a moto e não tentou ajeitar o cabelo depois de tirar o capacete.

“A festa é por aqui,” ele disse, apontando para a porta da frente do prédio. “Último andar. Você vai adorar, a vista é magnífica.”

“Nós estamos na cidade. A vista é mais cidade.”

John revirou os olhos. “Você já esteve assim tão alto? Acredite, você pode ver muito mais do que só a cidade.”

Rodney tinha que admitir, a vista _era_ impressionante. Quando chegaram no elevador e ele pode ver o número de andares, se lembrou que esse era o prédio mais alto da cidade. Ele tinha quase certeza de que conseguia ver um lago; nem sabia que tinha um lago em algum lugar da cidade.

“Te disse,” John sussurrou no seu ouvido. “A vista e o departamento de aviação são as únicas coisas boas nessa companhia.”

“Então, vamos começar a interagir?” Rodney perguntou, sem ter certeza do que fazer nesse contexto. Ele não estava nem cercado por seus pares nem pedindo por dinheiro, o que eram os limites de sua experiência com festas corporativas.

John deu de ombros. “Só me disseram que eu obrigatoriamente precisava vir, ninguém disse nada sobre se comportar. Quer ir procurar a mesa do bufê?”

“Agora estamos na mesma página.”

John não ficou surpreso quando ninguém chegou perto deles pela primeira hora. Metade da firma o odiava porque pensava que só tinha conseguido seu trabalho por ser filho do chefe, o que era verdade, e a outra metade o odiova porque achava que não levava seu trabalho a sério, o que também era verdade. Ele não podia exatamente culpar eles, e não gostava de nenhum deles, então tudo funcionava bem.

Rodney, por outro lá, nem notou que todo mundo parecia os estar ignorando, ao invés disso se concentrando em colocar o máximo possível de comida no seu prato. John, por outro lado, estava observando Rodney com carinho, pensando que o homem era estranhamente charmoso de um jeito que não conseguia exatamente precisar. Isso explicaria porque, a princípio, nenhum dos dois percebeu o homem vindo na sua direção.

“John! Você veio, o que você está fazendo se escondendo aqui?”

“Bem, não achei que tivesse escolha. E não estou me escondendo, só estamos aqui pegando alguma coisa para comer,” John respondeu, talvez um pouco mais secamente do que o necessário.

“Estamos? Você veio com alguém?” ele perguntou, olhando ao seu redor.

Dessa vez, Rodney percebeu, mas só porque ele o viu e não disse nada, e Rodney não gostava de ser ignorado. Isso era simplesmente rude.

“Dr. Rodney McKay,” ele disse, oferecendo a mão que não estava segurando seu prato.

“Você se importa? Estou falando com o meu irmão.”

John forçou uma risada. “Não, Dave, o que ele quer dizer é que ele é o meu acompanhante. Dave, Rodney, Rodney, Dave.”

Dave fez uma careta. “John, por que você sempre tem que dificultar as coisas? O pai está por aqui em algum lugar, e se ele vir isso?”

Rodney revirou os olhos, e antes que John pudesse responder, disse, “Estou bem aqui, sabe.”

“Certo, senhor…”

John foi mais rápido do que Rodney dessa vez. “Doutor, na verdade. Não estava prestando atenção?”

“Sim, é doutor McKay para você,” Rodney disse, porque não queria que John o defendesse sem fazer nada para ajudar. Mesmo que o que tivesse dito não fosse de grande ajuda.

“ _Doutor_ McKay, se você não se importar, isso é uma questão de família.”

John colocou um braço em volta da cintura de Rodney deliberadamente. “Qualquer coisa que você queira me dizer, você pode dizer na frente de Rodney. Nós não temos segredos um do outro.”

Dave ergueu as mãos. “Quer saber? Faça o que quiser. Estou cansado de te ver provocar nosso pai só para depois reclamar do jeito que ele te trata.”

“Engraçado, não é disso que eu me lembro.”

“Você deveria ser mais grato pelas oportunidades que teve. Diferente de você, eu tive que trabalhar para chegar onde eu cheguei.”

“Você não me quer aqui, eu não quero estar aqui. Mas de jeito nenhum vou agradecer aquele cretino por sua tentativa mais recente de me controlar,” John disse amargamente.

Dave saiu sem mais uma palavra, deixando um John irritado para trás.

“Ele sempre é tão agradável?” Rodney perguntou enquanto John tira sua mão da sua cintura.

John riu secamente. “Você ainda não viu nada.”

“Como você aguenta trabalhar com ele?”

John deu de ombros. “Não aguento. Só é sexta e já estou considerando pedir demissão se não puder sair da gerência. E sinto muito por te usar assim.”

Rodney se impediu de dizer que ele podia o usar ainda mais, ao invés disso dizendo, “É para isso que estou aqui. E apoio moral, se você quiser, apesar de que não sou muito bom nisso.”

“É sorte sua que você nunca vai ter que conhecer meus pais. Nós temos zero contato, eles podem ter morrido e eu não saberia.”

“Tão ruim assim?” John perguntou, apesar de que podia ver que Rodney só estava tentando o distrair.

“Você nem quer saber.”

“Eles não podem ser piores do que o meu pai.”

“Quer apostar? Te deixo ir primeiro.”

“Meu pai me expulsou de casa duas semanas antes de eu começar a faculdade porque ele me viu beijar o filho do seu CEO na época. Problema é dele porque o cara pegou o cartão corporativo do pai e nós passamos essas duas semanas em um hotel. Mas essa foi uma situação do tipo última gota, ele já tinha dito antes de um modo bem direto que não teria um filho gay, e ficou tentando me convencer de que eu podia escolher ser hetero.”

Rodney fez uma careta. “Uou, tudo bem, isso é pior do que eu estava esperando. Meus pais eram um tipo diferente de cretinos, ou ao menos nunca tiveram a oportunidade de provar que eram _esse_ tipo de cretinos porque nunca souberam que eu sou bi. De qualquer modo, uma vez fui interrogado por suspeita de terrorismo porque a minha mãe chamou a polícia por causa de um dos meus projetos científicos. Eu tinha treze anos. E, tudo bem, eu estava procurando uma forma de construir uma bomba nuclear, mas isso não importa.”

“Que impressionante.” John pegou uma taça de champagne de um garçom que passava, e uma taça da versão sem álcool que estava na mesa do bufê. “Um brinde para pais ruins?” ele perguntou, oferecendo a champagne para Rodney.

Rodney a aceitou. “Vou brindar a isso,” ele disse antes de beber a taça toda de uma vez. “Então, você me chamou aqui para ser pego por seu pai beijando um cara?”

John fez uma careta. “É isso que você pensa de mim?”

“Não estou dizendo isso de um modo ruim. Mas você me chamou aqui especificamente por causa dessa festa, sinto muito se não sei com certeza quais são suas intenções.”

John se virou para Rodney, olhando para ele como se nada mais no quarto importasse, e acariciou o lábio de Rodney com o polegar. “Que eu te beijar, vai ser porque nós dois queremos. Sim, eu te convidei para vir para provocar o meu pai. Mas também porque alguém brigou comigo por causa de um brinquedo de criança e nós tivemos uma conversa agradável. E preciso dizer, fiquei desapontado quando você achou que o que quer que esteja acontecendo aqui fosse falso.”

Rodney usou um momento para processar essa informação, e então engoliu a seco. “Liguei para um amigo naquela manhã, antes de ir te encontrar no café. Pedi conselhos sobre como transformar isso em algo real, e foi embaraçoso para todos os envolvidos. O que estou dizendo é, por mim, beijar é definitivamente uma possibilidade.”

“Quer saber? Por que não saímos daqui? Esse plano é idiota de qualquer modo. Não ligo a mínima para o que meu pai–”

“John!” Ambos se viraram para olhar para o homem irritado gritando com eles. “O que você acha que está fazendo? Eu te dou uma segunda chance quando ninguém mais faria isso e é assim que você me repaga, me humilhando na frente de colegas?”

“Uma segunda chance? Você me implorou para vir trabalhar aqui! Você me assediou por meses até que aceitei vir! Você garantiu que eu não poderia conseguir um trabalho em lugar nenhum nessa cidade só para me deixar desesperado o bastante para aceitar a sua oferta! Sou _eu_ que estou dando uma segunda chance para _você_ , mas pelo que posso ver você ainda é o mesmo filho da puta preconceituoso que sempre foi.” John sabia que era um erro assim que as palavras saíam da sua boca, mas trabalhar lá também tinha sido um erro. Sempre soube que não podia fingir suportar o seu pai por muito tempo, mesmo que realmente precisasse do dinheiro.

“Quer saber? Desisto de você. Você está demitido! Vou chamar a segurança para te tirar daqui, e nem precisa vir pegar as suas coisas.”

Rodney sabia que não tinha o direito de intervir, mas o absurdo da situação tinha chegado a um limite crítico. “Que porra é essa? É 2015! Quem demite alguém, pior ainda a porra do seu filho, por ser gay?”

O pai de John olhou para Rodney como se fosse a primeira vez que o via. “Em primeiro lugar, isso não é da sua conta, e sou rico o bastante para fazer que porra quiser. Em segundo lugar, aposto que ele nem te contou sobre sua adorável esposa Nancy, contou?”

“Não fala com ele assim!” John gritou, e então gentilmente agarrou o braço de Rodney. “Vamos, Rodney, vamos sair daqui.”

John estava tremendo quando chegaram no elevador e Rodney não sabia o que fazer para o ajudar. Ele decidiu não perguntar sobre Nancy, mesmo que estivesse apavorado com a possibilidade de John ser casado. Ao invés disso, disse, “Ele não pode fazer isso. É um processo esperando para acontecer.”

John riu amargamente, sem encontrar o seu olhar. “Ele pode, e ele já fez isso antes. Quando eu ainda era adolescente, na verdade. Demitiu uma gerente quando descobriu que ela era lésbica, e acho que ele ainda está enrolando aquele processo. Tenho certeza de que tem outros casos que não conheço. A lei simplesmente não funciona contra pessoas que tem tanto dinheiro.”

Rodney o agarrou pelo cabelo, forçando John a olhar para ele. “Bem, ele que se foda. Você pode conseguir melhor do que trabalhar aqui.” E então Rodney o beijou. Ele podia não ser bom com palavras de conforto, mas já lhe disseram que ele beija muito bem, então ao menos podia distrair John.

John o empurrou contra a parede, o beijando entusiasticamente. Quando as portas se abriram no térreo, os seguranças tinham um motivo de verdade para os expulsar.

\---

Em algum ponto no caminho para a casa de Rodney, decidiram comprar cerveja e ir para um píer. Acontece que John sabia que eles viviam perto de um lago, e Rodney deveria conhecer melhor a cidade na qual viveu pelos últimos cinco anos.

“Nós vamos ter que chamar um táxi,” Rodney disse enquanto tomavam sua segunda cerveja, e o silêncio se tornou demais para suportar.

John deu de ombros. “Não te preocupa, não bebo e dirijo.”

“Então, aquilo que eu disse sobre bombas? Sou muito bom em fazer elas. Até tenho uma boa noção de como fazer armas biológicas, e acesso a coisas muito perigosas no meu laboratório e nos outros da volta. Só alguma coisa para manter em mente, caso queira se vingar.”

Isso fez John rir. “O meu eu adolescente teria aceitado essa oferta.”

“O meu eu adolescente teria ficado feliz em fazer isso.”

“Escuta, o que o meu pai disse sobre Nancy,” John parou, hesitando.

“Você não precisa me dizer.” Rodney não tinha certeza de porque disse isso. Queria saber, precisava saber que não estava sendo usado por um homem casado só para chocar, apesar de John ter lhe dado todos os sinais de que isso era sério, ou ao menos poderia virar sério.

“Não, está tudo bem. Nancy é a minha ex-mulher. O meu pai sabe que estou divorciado faz anos, então ele só disse isso para te afetar. Verdade seja dita, pode ser que eu tenha casado com ela só porque ele me afetou. Ele me convenceu que era do meu interesse me casar. Eu me convenci que podia fazer isso. Eu queria voar, DADT ainda era uma ameaça, e eu disse para mim mesmo que talvez fosse bissexual. É uma bobagem, agora que penso sobre isso. Eu a amava, de algum modo, mas era demais para esconder. No final, estavam infernizando um ao outro, então nos separamos.”

Rodney apertou a sua mão. “Sinto muito.”

“Faz mais de dez anos, está no passado agora. Não consigo acreditar que meu pai tenha tentado usar isso. Só que consigo, porque ele é meu pai, e sempre foi assim.”

“Então por que você estava trabalhando para ele?”

“Eu disse para mim mesmo que era só porque estava com três meses de aluguel atrasado, e porque ele fez tudo o que podia para me impedir de conseguir um trabalho em qualquer lugar, mas talvez eu tivesse alguma esperança de que ele podia mudar. Achei que estava contente em só fingir que não era gay, mas então no meu primeiro dia ele começou a fazer essas piadas sobre um representante de outra companhia que queria uma reunião, o chamando de coisas que não vou repetir, dizendo que preferiria perder dinheiro do que lidar com alguém que falava daquele jeito e tinha aquele penteado. Foi aí que eu soube que era um erro, e que precisava escapar dele antes que gritasse com ele do jeito que fiz hoje.”

John estava olhando para a água, e Rodney tinha que admitir que tinha algumas vantagens em estar em um píer; era mais fácil falar com alguém sentado assim, não precisando olhar para essa pessoa nos olhos. Se John estivesse olhando para ele, ele não seria capaz de dizer o que estava pensando. “Como você vai pagar pelo aluguel agora? Precisa de ajuda?”

John fez uma careta. “Oh, não, por favor não faça isso. Não vou pedir dinheiro para alguém com quem estou saindo, ainda tenho um pouco de dignidade. Além do mais, se ele me pagar por essa semana, provavelmente posso pagar por todos os meses em atraso, não vivo em um lugar muito caro.”

Rodney queria apontar que não estava exatamente oferecendo dinheiro, e que vivia em um lugar bem grande, mas decidiu que era um pouco direto demais, e iria fazer ele soar exatamente como o tipo de homem solitário que ele era. “Bem, me diz se você precisar de ajuda com qualquer outra coisa então.”

John terminou sua terceira cerveja de uma vez só. “Que tal continuarmos o que estávamos fazendo no elevador e esquecermos do meu pai?”

Rodney não se deu ao trabalho de terminar a sua, largando a garrafa ao seu lado. “Gostei dessa ideia.”

\---

 

Sábado, 5 de Dezembro

 

John acordou com uma baita dor de cabeça, o nariz de Rodney enterrado no seu pescoço, e cerca de uma dúzia de garrafas de cerveja a sua volta. Ele imaginava que eles provavelmente tinham pegado no sono em algum momento, depois de passar muito da noite beijando e conversando.

“Rodney?” ele chamou, o sacudindo suavemente.

Rodney grunhiu. “Se você não for café, não estou interessado.”

John o beijou no topo da cabeça. “Se você quiser café, vamos ter que nos levantar.”

“Onde estamos?” Rodney perguntou, olhando ao seu redor confuso.

“No píer no lago.”

Rodney precisou de algum esforço para entender isso. “Nós dormimos aqui?”

“É o que parece. Se vira para eu pegar meu celular. Não tenho certeza de que já posso dirigir, então vamos chamar um táxi.”

Rodney apertou os olhos, tentando processar isso. “Entendi cerca de metade do que você disse. Sou inútil antes do meu café,” ele disse finalmente, mas se virou um pouco para o lado.

“Se importa se nós dividirmos um?” John perguntou enquanto discava, e quando Rodney só deu de ombros, ele chamou um táxi com um porta-malas grande o bastante para carregar sua moto.

A corrida foi silenciosa. Rodney não estava de bom humor depois de ter dormido no hcão e não poder acordar tendo café, enquanto John estava começando a se perguntar o que ia fazer agora que tinha perdido outro emprego.

Eles pararam na casa de Rodney primeiro, e ele hesitou por um momento antes de abrir a porta. “Você quer entrar? Tenho uma cafeteira italiana.”

John lambeu seu lábio inferior. “Eu,” ele parou, e então balançou a cabeça, e sorriu tristemente. “Não posso deixar o táxi esperando.”

“Você pode chamar outro depois,” Rodney sugeriu, tentando não parecer desesperado.

Ele queria ficar, mesmo que só para tomar um café, mas não parecia ser a coisa certa a fazer. Apesar do que disse para Rodney, nem tinha certeza de que poderia pagar o aluguel, muito menos suas outras contas. Ele tinha muito que se preocupar, e se qualquer coisa acontecesse entre eles agora, nunca seria capaz de afastar a sensação de que estava usando Rodney como uma distração, e achava que já tinha feito isso demais. “Por mais tentadora que uma cafeteira italiana seja, está ficando tarde, e quero ver se consigo entrar em contato com o setor de recursos humanos humanos só para saber se vou conseguir alguma coisa pela minha rescisão.”

Rodney lutou contra o impulso de dizer que John podia entrar em contato com eles dali. “Boa sorte com isso então. Quando vou te ver de novo?” Rodney adicionou o ‘quando’ para tentar passar uma certeza que não sentia.

“Vou te ligar.”

Rodney deixou o carro com a sensação de que o que quer que estivesse acontecendo entre eles tinha terminado agora, ou terminaria logo se não fizesse alguma coisa sobre isso. Ele chegou em casa e bateu sua cabeça contra a porta enquanto a fechava, se arrependendo de ter convidado John e ainda mais por ter insistido.

\---

 

Domingo, 6 de Dezembro

 

Rodney resistiu à vontade de ligar para John por quase um dia inteiro. Era o final de tarde no domingo quando decidiu que talvez ver como ele estava, só para saber como sua ligação para o setor de recursos humanos tinha ido, e sem fazer outras ofertas embaraçosas, seria aceitável.

“Então, você vai receber pela semana de trabalho?” Rodney perguntou, sem introdução, o que era um bom sinal de que estava ficando confortável com John, porque não se preocupava com introduções com as pessoas com quem estava confortável.

“Hm, sim. Eles me ofereceram um mês de salário em troca de abrir mão do direito de processar. Aceitei, não ia processar de qualquer modo.”

“Que bom.” Rodney percebeu que o problema com a sua desculpa era que agora não tinha mais nada para dizer.

“Você queria mais alguma coisa?”

“Não, só queria saber se estava tudo bem com você, se você não precisava de ajuda.”

“Está tudo bem,” John disse. “Obrigado por ligar.”

“De nada.”

“Tenho que ir agora. Estou selecionando alguns lugares para procurar emprego amanhã.”

“Oh, tudo bem. Podemos nos falar mais tarde.”

“Claro.”

John desligou primeiro, e Rodney tentou não ler demais nisso. Ele queria consertar o que quer que tivesse sido estragado pela festa, mesmo que não soubesse como. Só tinham se conhecido naquela semana, mas Rodney se sentia atraído por John de um modo que nunca tinha se sentido antes. Ele se perguntava se o sentimento era mútuo.

\--

John bateu na testa com o celular. Gostava de Rodney, e se tivessem se conhecido em qualquer outro momento, talvez as coisas pudessem ser diferentes. Ele tinha calculado e, se pagasse suas contas em atraso e o aluguel que deveria, teria dinheiro sobrando para cerca de três semanas, isso se tomasse cuidado. Ele não podia deixar Rodney saber disso, já era ruim o bastante que ele tinha lhe oferecido dinheiro. Talvez se pudesse encontrar um trabalho logo, ainda teria uma chance com Rodney, mas agora, ele tinha outras coisas para se preocupar.

\---

 

Segunda-feira, 7 de Dezembro

 

Rodney não estava na foça, independentemente do que Radek pudesse dizer. Claro, John ainda não tinha lhe ligado de volta. E tudo bem, talvez ele tivesse expressado alguma insegurança com relação a isso. Chegaria até a admitir que temia ter interpretado alguma coisa sobre a situação de modo errado. Mas isso não significava que ele ‘não calava a boca sobre o seu novo namorado’, como Radek ficava dizendo.

Mas a questão era, John não tinha ligado, e quando Rodney ligou para ele, ele não parecia tão interessado em falar com ele, e Rodney não tinha ideia do que tinha feito de errado. Claro, normalmente Rodney tinha ao menos um punhado de oportunidades de mostrar suas habilidades sexuais antes de ser visto em seu estado pré-café, mas não podia dizer que tinha se comportado não mal assim. E ele tinha pensado que John gostava dele o bastante depois de terem passado a noite se beijando como adolescentes, mas talvez só tivesse estado convenientemente ali.

Apesar dos seus protestos, foi inútil naquele dia, e depois do seu sétimo erro básico de matemática, decidiu ir para casa mais cedo. Precisava resolver essa situação com John, e logo. Seus dias de faculdade já tinham passado fazia tempo, e ele não ia deixar um homem ocupar sua mente o bastante para afetar seu trabalho de novo.

\---

John ficou pensando em Rodney o dia inteiro. Eles só se conheciam fazia uma semana, mas essa era a primeira vez que tinha se aberto assim com alguém. Talvez poque fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que se envolveu com alguém, ao invés de só ficar. Talvez porque Rodney estava ali quando confrontou seu pai pela primeira vez desde que saiu de casa. Talvez porque Rodney foi a primeira pessoa a validar sua raiva ao invés de tentar o convencer a fazer as pazes com seu pai. Por qualquer razão, ele se importava com Rodney, e queria nada mais do que ligar para ele.

Seu primeiro dia procurando emprego não deu em nada. Um mestrado em matemática e uma dispensa desonrosa eram as únicas coisas relevantes no seu currículo, e a série de trabalhos que só duraram alguns dias fazia mais mal do que bem.

\---

 

Terça-feira, 8 de Dezembro

 

Rodney não tinha ideia de quanto tempo deveria esperar, mas John tinha dito que ia ligar, e depois disso, Rodney já tinha ligado para ele uma vez, então temia ligar para ele de novo. Ainda assim, o cinema perto da sua casa estava fazendo um especial de fim de semana de Guerra das Estrelas em preparação para o novo lançamento, e ele sabia que John ia adorar isso.

“Você está ocupado sábado?” Rodney perguntou assim que John atendeu.

“Sabe, algumas pessoas começam conversas dizendo oi,” John disse, mas era brincadeira.

“Para quê?”

“Não sei, algumas pessoas acham que é educado,” ele disse, controlando o riso.

Rodney revirou os olhos. “Você não respondeu a minha pergunta.”

“Ainda não tenho certeza, ainda estou procurando um emprego. Por quê?”

“Maratona Guerra nas Estrelas, os seis filmes, apresentação especial, começa sábado de manhã às dez.”

John hesitou por um longo tempo, e Rodney temeu que tivesse errado ao ligar. “Não posso, sinto muito.”

“Oh, tudo bem. Talvez você queira–?”

“Olha, estou muito ocupado agora, então talvez a gente possa falar sobre isso outro dia, ok?”

“Sinto muito, não quis–”

“Tenho que ir agora, tchau.” John desligou antes que Rodney tivesse uma chance de dizer qualquer outra coisa.

Rodney largou seu celular na mesa. “Sou um idiota,” ele disse para si mesmo. Essa era a sua sorte, ele achava alguém de quem gostava e que parecia gostar dele, só para de algum jeito ter estragado tudo, e a pior parte era que não tinha ideia do que tinha feito de errado dessa vez.

\---

John teve que desligar antes que acabasse aceitando o que quer que Rodney fosse sugerir. Como poderia dizer ‘sinto muito mas não tenho dinheiro para pagar por ingressos de cinema se quiser poder comprar comida daqui a um mês?” Rodney não iria entender, ou pior, iria lhe oferecer dinheiro, ou querer pagar por ele. Não podia aceitar isso. John se lembrou que mal conheciam um ao outro, certamente ficarem separados por alguns dias até que encontrasse um emprego seria tolerável, tinha que ser. Só esperava que não fizesse Rodney o odiar no processo de o afastar.

\---

 

Quarta-feira, 9 de Dezembro

 

John durou até a manhã seguinte antes de entrar em contato com Rodney. Tinha ido a uma loja de roupas para largar seu currículo, porque a essa altura estava tão desesperado que estava simplesmente indo de porta em porta sem se importar com qual era o trabalho, e viu uma camiseta ‘Estou com um gênio’. Ele pegou o celular e mandou uma foto para Rodney com a mensagem ‘parece com o tipo de coisa que você usaria’ antes de se lembrar que estava tentando desacelerar as coisas entre eles até que conseguisse um emprego e que provavelmente deveria estar evitando Rodney. Quando Rodney não respondeu sua mensagem, John se xingou por ter sido tão seco na sua conversa anterior, mas decidiu que ainda precisava de um emprego antes de tentar consertar o que quer que tivesse feito de errado.

\---

Radek contou o tempo do discurso de Rodney, porque ele sabia só de olhar para a cara dele que isso ia quebrar algum tipo de record. Ele gritou com os novos estagiários por mais de uma hora, sacudindo seu celular inútil para dar ênfase, e seu gritando mesmo quando um deles começou a chorar. Era apavorante, e não foi surpresa nenhuma quando os dois se demitiram e saíram correndo sem olhar para trás, a única coisa que teve sucesso em acabar com essa xingada épica.

Rodney ainda estava furioso quando saiu correndo para seu escritório, e qualquer pessoa com um senso mínimo de auto-preservação teria o deixado sozinho, mas já que Radek sabia que seu humor só ia piorar a menos que alguma coisa fosse feita sobre isso, ele foi atrás dele.

“Então, você vai me dizer por que está irritado na verdade?” Radek perguntou fechando a porta atrás de si.

“Esses idiotas incompetentes nos custaram dez mil dólares em equipamento e fritaram meu celular porque ‘não sabiam’ que o que estavam fazendo ia gerar um pulso eletro-magnético. Que tipo de idiota faz algo assim?”

“Eles cometeram um erro, um sério erro até, mas um sem grandes consequências. Não como, digamos, quebrar contenção em um laboratório biológico e expor todos nós a antrax.”

Rodney fez uma careta. “Nem me lembra, ainda acho que deveríamos ter demitido Kavanaugh por causa daquilo.” Ter que tomar um banho de descontaminação e ficar em quarentena era um jeito certo de arruinar seu dia, especialmente porque naquela ocasião em particular ele pode ou não ter apresentado sintomas psicossomáticos que o convenceram de que iriam morrer.

“A questão é, nós perdoamos erros mais sérios no passado, e você parecia estar mais estressado por causa do seu celular do que por causa do computador que arruinaram.”

Rodney suspirou. “John me mandou uma mensagem, e não pude ler, agora não vou saber o que ele disse! O que que eu vou fazer? Deveria ligar para ele? Mas e se a mensagem dissesse que ele nunca mais quer falar comigo? Como é que eu vou saber?”

Radek se atirou na cadeira na frente de Rodney. “Gostava mais de você quando você não estava tentando namorar alguém, você pensa demais nas coisas.”

“Eu não!” Rodney disse ofendido.

Radek revirou os olhos. “Você sim, é aquela história da Kate de novo. Ao menos dessa vez presumo que não vamos ter que lidar com uma guerra botânica se você arruinar tudo.”

“Você não está ajudando.”

“Liga para ele, conta o que aconteceu, e se ele disser que nunca mais quer te ver, grite um monte e use xingamentos criativos.”

“Essa é uma ideia excelente,” Rodney disse, pegando o telefone fixo na sua mesa.

“Não, não, não, não aqui,” Radek disse, tirando o telefone dele. “Se isso não funcionar não queremos você perto de pessoas que você tem o poder de demitir. Vá para casa, e se as coisas não derem certo, tire amanhã de folga.”

“Espera um pouco, você é meu empregado, não o contrário, você não tem autoridade para me dar um dia de folga.”

“Não, mas sou inteligente o bastante para trancar a porta de um jeito que vai te demorar horas para destrancar, então não me teste. Sou eu que tenho que lidar com as pessoas que você faz chorarem.”

\---

Rodney não estava nem um pouco nervoso. Especialmente porque não estava namorando John, então isso não era nem um pouco parecido com o que aconteceu com Kate. Ele e John só eram duas pessoas que às vezes saíam e ocasionalmente se beijavam, o que não era nem um pouco como namorar, apesar de terem tido um encontro, porque um encontro não constitui um namoro, então ele não tinha motivos para estar nervoso. E, tudo bem, talvez ele tivesse ido e comprado um novo celular antes de ligar, e decidido procurar por um novo computador já que ele estava ali, e então talvez ele tivesse visto um Wii U na promoção e decidido comprar um já que a Nintendo faz jogos bem divertidos. Isso não queria dizer que ele estivesse comprando por estar nervoso, o que sua irmã às vezes o acusava de fazer.

Era um pouco depois das dez quando ele finalmente se sentou para fazer a ligação, primeiro na cama, mas então, decidindo que era íntimo demais, se moveu para o sofá, o que fazia sentido na sua cabeça mesmo que John não pudesse saber onde ele estava.

“Meu celular foi frito por um pulso eletro-magnético,” Rodney disse assim que John atendeu, sem nem esperar que dissesse nada.

John riu. “Ainda averso a dizer oi, pelo que posso ver.”

Rodney revirou os olhos. “Tudo bem. Oi, John, como vai? Sou eu, Rodney. Um pulso eletro-magnético fritou meu celular porque meus empregados são idiotas, então não recebi sua mensagem. Quer dizer, recebi sua mensagem, vi que tinha recebido uma mensagem mandada por você, e então os idiotas fritaram meu celular antes que eu pudesse ler. E então eles tiveram a audácia de se demitirem antes que eu pudesse demitir eles, o que é tão injusto.”

“Eu estava me perguntando se você tinha recebido,” John disse, com um toque de alívio na sua voz. “Não era nada de mais, só uma coisinha que me fez pensar em você.”

“O quê?”

“Só uma coisinha que vi enquanto procurava um emprego, nada de mais.”

“Oh, não, você não pode fazer isso. Você tem que me contar o que era.”

Rodney podia ouvir John esfregando a nuca, e definitivamente não tinha visualizado isso e pensado que era fofo.

“Só uma camiseta que vi para vender. Dizia ‘Estou com um gênio’ e tinha uma flecha apontando para cima, parecia o tipo de coisa que você usaria.”

Rodney riu. “Você realmente me conhece, eu tenho essa camiseta.”

John hesitou. “Olha, sinto muito por ter sido tão seco com você antes. Não quero te dar a impressão errado, não é que não goste de você, só estou ocupado, então esse não é o melhor momento para nada.”

Rodney apertou o muto para esconder o barulhinho excitado que ele definitivamente não fez, porque ele tinha mais dignidade do que isso, e quando ele se acalmou, ele disse, “Eu entendo, e você pode me pagar um jantar quando receber seu primeiro salário para compensar.”

“É um encontro, então. Agora realmente tenho que ir. Tenho que começar cedo amanhã.”

“Boa sorte procurando emprego.”

“Obrigado. Boa noite.”

“Boa noite,” Rodney disse, e imediatamente desligou, porque não queria que John pensasse que era incapaz de desligar primeiro.

Rodney lutou contra a vontade de ligar para Radek e dizer para ele que John gostava dele, mas foi por pouco. É claro, John não tinha dito realmente que gostava dele, mas ele disse que não não gostava dele e isso era basicamente a mesma coisa, certo? Ou ao menos perto o bastante para ele considerar a mesma coisa. Ele se sentia como um adolescente se apaixonando pela primeira vez, com todas as inseguranças que vinham com isso, ou talvez como o protagonista de uma comédia romântica, se fosse possível para homens bissexuais seram protagonistas nesse tipo de filme, ou qualquer tipo de filme que não fosse um drama sobre sua orientação. A questão era, ele sentia que isso era bom demais para ser o tipo de coisa que acontecia na sua vida. Quando ele foi dormir naquela noite, tinha um sorriso no rosto.

\---

 

Quinta-feira, 10 de Dezembro

 

“Você já pensou que talvez ele precise economizar e por isso não pode sair?” Radek perguntou, mais porque queria interromper o monólogo ‘ele disse que gostava de mim, bem, não exatamente, mas ele disse que não não gostava de mim, mas não quer sair comigo antes de conseguir um emprego, você acha que isso quer dizer que ele não gosta de mim?’ de Rodney, que estava acontecendo por tempo demais. Ele só queria pegar um café na cozinha, não queria estar dando para Rodney conselhos sobre namoro.

Rodney parou no meio de uma frase. “Ah meu Deus, sou um idiota, é claro que ele não tem dinheiro, ele me disse que tinha contas vencidas.”

“O colega de quarto do meu namorado está na mesma situação, ele acabou de perder o emprego, então está fazendo de tudo para economizar.”

Rodney sacudiu uma mão. “Então o que você está dizendo é que preciso convidar ele para alguma coisa que não gaste dinheiro? Ele não me deixa pagar por ele, mesmo que devesse porque ele pegou pelo jantar da última vez.”

“Não é isso que estou dizendo.”

Rodney o ignorou. “O que posso sugerir que seja de graça? Convidar ele para ir na minha casa transar seria direto demais?”

Radek engasgou com seu café. Sabia que Rodney não era bom nesse negócio de namoro, tendo talvez uma ou duas experiências no passado, diferente das dezenas de parceiros sexuais casuais, mas isso era absurdo. “Sim, Rodney, isso é direto demais. Se você insiste em me forçar a ajudar, então vou te dizer o que fazer.”

\---

“Preciso de um favor.”

John sorriu. Não sabia quando tinha começado a pensar no jeito particular que Rodney tinha de começar uma ligação como agradável ao invés de só estranho, mas era uma das coisas estranhamente charmosas sobre ele. “Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar?”

“Espero que sim, minha irmã chega sábado, com o marido idiota dela e a filha deles, e eles vão ficar aqui até depois do natal. O problema é que, o idiota, não contente em ser um professor de inglês ou algo igualmente inútil, também é vegano. Ela me pediu para preparar alguma coisa para o almoço no sábado, mas não conheço nenhum restaurante vegano aberto no sábado, ou restaurantes veganos em geral, então vou ter que cozinhar alguma coisa. Tentei algumas receitas, mas para mim tudo vegano tem um gosto horrível, então não sei se estou fazendo direito. Realmente precisaria de alguma ajuda. Então, quer vir aqui amanhã de noite e provar algumas receitas? Prometo que também vou fazer comida de verdade para compensar.”

John hesitou, porque não parecia justo que Rodney cozinhasse para ele quando não podia retribuir o favor, já que a última coisa que queria era que Rodney visse seu apartamento. Contudo, Rodney parecia ter realmente se dedicado naquele convite, e John não queria dizer não. “Levo a sobremesa.”

Ele podia ouvir o suspiro aliviado de Rodney do outro lado da linha. “Ótimo. Pode vir a qualquer momento depois das oito. Você ainda tem meu endereço?”

“Tenho sim.”

“Te vejo amanhã então.”

“Até amanhã.”

John decidiu que ia parar de se segurar. Por qualquer motivo, ele e Rodney tinham uma conexão, e ele não queria arriscar perder isso. Talvez não fosse o momento ideal na sua vida, porque não sabia o que o futuro próximo guardava para ele, mas era exatamente por causa disse que não podia ficar postergando isso. Ele já tinha arrependimentos demais assim, não queria adicionar mais um à lista.

\---

 

Sexta-feira, 11 de Dezembro

 

O problema com a história de Rodney era que agora ele tinha que cozinhar e, pior, cozinhar uma variedade de pratos veganos, o que certamente era um desperdício de seu tempo precioso. Ele xingaria Radek por causa dessa ideia idiota, mas isso fez John aceitar vir para a sua casa, então iria esperar para ver o que ia acontecer no jantar antes de decidir se Radek era um idiota ou não.

Só foi capaz de fazer uma receita funcionar (Radek devia ter considerado o fato de que Rodney realmente não sabia cozinhar, outro ponto contra sua ideia), então ele fez mini hambúrgueres de soy, lentilha, feijão, quinoa, e tofu. Todos pareciam absolutamente nojentos e Rodney realmente não queria provar nenhum deles. Já que era, afinal, um gênio, nem tentou cozinhar a ‘comida de verdade’ que prometeu para John, ao invés disso encomendando um bife à parmigiana de um restaurante próximo e trocando os pratos para parecer que ele tinha cozinhado. É claro que John iria perceber que Rodney não tinha chamado ele por suas habilidades de crítica culinária, mas isso dificilmente seria um problema.

Rodney sabia que não podia ficar mais bonito do que John, que era ridiculamente atraente de um modo que irritaria Rodney e não estivesse tentando dormir com ele, mas ainda se esforçou para se arrumar, até mesmo usando aquelas jeans desconfortáveis que faziam seu traseiro parecer magnífico. Ele ainda não tinha certeza de como poderiam passar de jantar para sexo sem que fosse direto demais, mas bem, então John teria que trabalhar um pouco também. Se não entendesse que um convite para jantar na sua casa envolvia um convite para sexo, então era sua culpa por não ter noção e Rodney iria ignorar o conselho de Radek e ser tão direto quanto estava acostumado a ser.

John chegou exatamente na hora, extremamente atraente com seu cabelo bagunçado, sorriso charmoso, e jaqueta de couro. O primeiro pensamento de Rodney foi que queria pular nele, seu segundo pensamento foi que um homem na casa dos quarenta usando uma jaqueta de couro deveria parecer com alguém tendo uma crise de meia-idade e não como um modelo, e seu terceiro pensamento foi que a única coisa o impedindo de agarrar John pelo cabelo e o beijar era o fato de que estava segurando um container de vidro.

“Você é atraente. Quer dizer, bonito, você está bonito. Hm, oi.”

John riu. “Você também.” Ele entregou o container para Rodney. “Não sabia do que mais você gostava, ou se você tinha mais alguma alergia, então trouxe gelatina azul.”

“Adoro gelatina azul e, não, nenhuma outra alergia, só cítricos.” Rodney pegou o container, comovido que John tinha se lembrado do que comeu da última vez que jantaram.

Eles se encararam.

“Então… vai me deixar entrar?” John disse em tom de brincadeira quando Rodney não se afastou da porta.

Rodney estava prestes a dizer ‘o que você quiser’ quando percebeu que John queria dizer na casa e não… outras coisas que Rodney não ia pensar porque tinha que se comportar durante o jantar. “Certo, a sala de jantar está a sua esquerda. Vou colocar isso na geladeira e já vou lá,” Rodney disse saindo do caminho.

John pendurou a jaqueta perto da porta e entrou. A casa de Rodney não era o que John esperava. Era grande, é verdade, mas nada mais sobre ela gritava dinheiro. Era quase… aconchegante, feita acima de tudo para ser confortável, não para impressionar visitantes. Era tão diferente da casa do seu pai que John ficou temporariamente em choque.

Na sala de jantar, tinha uma mesa de seis lugares pressionada contra a parede, e estava coberta por livros, grande pilhas de papéis, e um agrupamento aleatório de pequenos itens que faziam com que John pensasse que não era usada com frequência, ou nunca, e no meio da sala tinha uma mesa menos com dois pratos. John podia ver as marcas no tapete que mostravam que ela tinha sido arrastada de algum lugar de fora da sala vindo do corredor, e depois de analisar com mais cuidado, percebeu que era uma escrivaninha.

John se sentou na cadeira que dava para a cozinha, para que pudesse olhar para Rodney, já que só um balcão dividia a sala de jantar e a cozinha. Infelizmente para ele, o balcão era alto demais para que visse Rodney se abaixando para colocar o container de gelatina em uma das prateleiras inferiores da cozinha. Quando Rodney veio da cozinha, estava carregando uma bandeja.

“Certo, então, isso é o que consegui fazer. É vegano, então provavelmente é ruim, estou avisando,” Rodney disse se sentando.

“Tenho certeza de que não pode ser tão ruim.”

“Espera até provar.”

“O que temos aqui?” John perguntou quando não conseguiu identificar exatamente o que eram aquelas coisas disformes banhadas no óleo, não maiores do que uns dois centímetros.

“Bem, era para serem mini hambúrgueres de soja, lentinha, feijão, quinoa, e tofu. Todas coisas horríveis se me perguntar.”

John ergueu uma sobrancelha. “A sua irmã é obcecada por hambúrgueres ou algo assim?”

Rodney corou. “É a única coisa que consegui fazer, cozinhar fica bem limitado quando você não pode usar a maior parte dos ingredientes.”

“Oh, qual é, não se menospreze, tenho certeza de que um gênio como você não teria problemas com uma coisa tão simples quanto cozinhar. Cozinhar não é basicamente química?”

John pegou um dos mini hambúrgueres com seu garfo; soja, se tivesse que adivinhar, apesar de que tinha uma cor vermelha muito forte. Seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar assim que sentiu o gosto, e ele tossiu duas vezes, mas se forçou a engolir rapidamente.

“Porra,” Rodney disse, se levantando. “Vou pegar um copo d’água, espera aqui.”

John aceitou a água com prazer, e só meio que ouviu a explicação de Rodney sobre porque leite ou pão seria melhor para limpar as papilas gustativas de coisas picantes.

“Pimenta demais,” John disse finalmente, sua voz um pouco fraca. Ele não tinha nenhum problema com comida apimentada, mas isso era pior do que qualquer outra coisa que já tivesse comido.

“Certo.” Rodney estava olhando para qualquer lugar menos para John. “Essa coisa não tem gosto de nada, estava tentando dar algum sabor. Posso ter exagerado.”

“Exagerou. Um décimo do que você botou teria sido o suficiente.”

“Você não tem que provar os outros, devem estar igualmente horríveis.”

“Não, está tudo bem, prometi ajudar.” John pegou outro, e ficou surpreso em descobrir que era quase comestível. “Esse está bom, mas isso é gosto de bacon?”

Rodney sacudiu a cabeça. “Tempero de bacon, não é bacon de verdade.”

“Você verificou se era feito com gordura animal? A maior parte dessas coisas é.”

“Você não pode estar falando sério. Isso é uma coisa que acontece?”

“Pior que é.”

“Qual é o propósito de ter que usar bacon para fazer alguma coisa ter gosto de bacon?”

“Usar uma pequena quantidade de bacon para fazer um monte de coisas terem gosto de bacon?”

O de feijão só tinha gosto de farinha, o de quinoa pareceu com mastigar vidro moído, e o de tofu tinha tanto molho shoyu que John teve que tomar dois copos d’água antes de parar de tossir.

“Em minha defesa,” Rodney começou depois que John tinha provado o último, “te avisei que tudo era ruim.”

John riu. “Sim, avisou. Agora, por favor não se ofenda, mas espero que você não tenha cozinhado o jantar.”

Se qualquer outra pessoa dissesse isso, Rodney teria ficado ofendido com a insinuação, mas esse era John, e John tinha acabado de comer a pior comida que Rodney já tinha feito e ainda assim tentou ser legal e lhe dar algumas dicas, então Rodney decidiu ser honesto. “Encomendei, na verdade. Mas me dei ao trabalho de mudar de prato para que parecesse que cozinhei, então você deveria pelo menos fingir estar impressionado com minhas habilidades culinárias.”

John sorriu. “Prometo. Agora, o que vamos comer?”

“Bife à parmigiana do Todd’s Bistro. Aquele cara é meio perturbador, mas é o melhor restaurante da cidade.”

“Nunca fui lá, na verdade, mas confio que o seu julgamento seja melhor do que suas habilidades culinárias.”

Rodney se levantou. “Certo, então vou ir pegar…” Ele fez um gesto vago na direção da cozinha.

“Posso te ajudar,” John disse, também se levantando.

“Não, não, não, estou te fazendo um jantar, você tem que respeitar as regras. Tem um roteiro a ser seguido.” Afinal, ainda estava tentando seguir o conselho de Radek, e não queria estar tão perto de John sem um móvel entre eles, não ainda, ou o jantar seria esquecido.

“E onde esse roteiro leva?” John perguntou, achando isso divertido.

“Você vai ter que seguir o roteiro para descobrir. O que vai querer tomar? Vinho? Cerveja?”

“Não posso, tenho que dirigir essa noite, lembra? Pior ainda, no que você chamou de armadilha mortal.”

‘Não se as coisas forem do jeito que planejei,’ Rodney pensou. “Certo. Então tenho, uhm, água e, uhm, acho que talvez tenha cerveja sem álcool?”

“Tantas opções, é até difícil escolher.”

“Chega, você perdeu sua chance. Vou trazer o que conseguir achar.”

“Você sempre é tão legal assim com as pessoas que convida para jantar?”

Rodney já estava caminhando na direção da cozinha, e congelou, parando no meio de um passo, porque não conseguia se lembrar de já ter jantado com alguém na sua casa, ao menos não um _jantar_. Conseguia pensar em algumas vezes em que alguém estava ali por outro motivo, e sexo casual proposto por qualquer das partes foi seguido por pizza ou outra tele-entrega, mas nunca tentou fazer um jantar romântico, nem para sua última namorada, e talvez isso dissesse mais sobre ele do que estava disposto a pensar nesse momento..

“Você é um caso especial, na verdade,” ele disse depois de uma pausa longa demais, e então seguiu caminhando.

Se John ficou intrigado por sua reação, não demonstrou. Rodney precisou de quatro viagens para trazer tudo, mas John não se ofereceu para ajudar de novo.

“Encontrei cerveja sem álcool,” Rodney disse, colocando uma na frente de John, e uma cerveja normal para si. Vinho seria mais romântico, mas ele se sentiria estranho tomando vinho sozinho.

Eles começaram a comer em silêncio, mas logo começaram a falar sobre qualquer coisa que pudessem pensar.

Estavam discutindo Yoda boneco versus Yoda CGI quando de repente, John perguntou, “Você se importa se eu perguntar uma coisa? Como você planejava ir ver uma maratona de Guerra nas Estrelas se a sua família está vindo?”

Rodney piscou uma vez, duas. “Merda, não tinha pensado nisso. Você acha que seria ruim deixar uma chave para a minha irmã e ir mesmo assim.”

John riu. “Sim, Rodney, seria ruim. Parece que você também não vai.”

“Droga, realmente queria ir. Como se não o bastante que eu não possa ir na estreia em Los Angeles na segunda e que tenha aquela bobagem do trabalho na sexta então tenha que esperar até sábado para ver o Episódio VII, agora nem posso ir na maratona. O universo está conspirando contra mim.”

John colocou sua mão sobre a de Rodney. “Calma, não é tão ruim. Você não está animado para ver sua irmã e sua sobrinha?”

Rodney encarou a mão de John como se fosse uma equação que não conseguia decifrar. “É, você tem razão,” ele disse finalmente. “Só vi Madison uma vez, e só vi Jeannie duas vezes desde a nossa briga quando ela engravidou.”

“O que fez vocês voltarem a ter contato?”

Rodney fez uma careta, se lembrando. “Tive um acidente verão passado. Aconteceu uma explosão no laboratório, nada sério demais, mas bati a cabeça, e fiquei inconsciente por três dias. Acho que devo ter esquecido de tirar a Jeannie de ser meu contato de emergência, porque quando acordei ela estava lá. Ela estava tão preocupada comigo, e naquele momento percebi que podia ter morrido e nunca visto ela de novo, e de repente percebi que nossa briga não parecia tão importante.”

“Engraçado como quase morrer pode mudar nossa perspectiva sobre as coisas. Sobre o que foi a briga?”

“Parece bobagem agora, mas ela era uma pesquisadora, uma física incrivelmente talentosa, e não digo isso sobre qualquer pessoa, e ela jogou tudo isso fora para se tornar uma mãe. Eu julguei ela por isso, nós dois dissemos coisas das quais nos arrependemos. Ela escolheu família ao invés de uma carreira, eu fiz a escolha contrária, e de algum modo achei que ela estava criticando minhas escolhas de vida e me ressenti dela por isso.”

“Bem, estou feliz por vocês terem resolvido essa questão, seria uma pena perder sua família por isso.” E então ele percebeu que sua mão ainda estava na de Rodney, e rapidamente a recolheu.

“Isso não está indo de acordo com o plano, isso deveria ser um encontro agradável,” Rodney reclamou, porque não queria ser lembrado do idiota que foi por anos.

“Qual é, no quesito encontros, ainda tem que ser melhor do que sermos expulsos da festa do meu pai.”

“Mas estou tentando gerar um clima aqui, e… uhm, quer dizer…”

John ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Está? E que clima é esse?”

“Que tal um café? Você quer um café? Eu quero um café. Eu deveria ir pegar um café,” Rodney disse rapidamente, enquanto se levantava e praticamente ia correndo para a cozinha, porque não sabia o que dizer para isso.

John decidiu ir atrás dele.

“Ei, você–?”

Rodney se assustou e se virou rápido demais, derramando um pouco de espresso quente na camisa de John.

“Porra, desculpa,” ele disse, umedecendo um pano para limpar a camisa de John, mas John a abriu para evitar que o café quente tocasse na sua pele, então sem hesitar, Rodney passou o pano cuidadosamente sobre a pele avermelhada de John.

John delicadamente tocou o pulso de Rodney para parar seus movimentos, e com sua outra mão, levantou o queixo de Rodney para que olhasse para ele. “Está tudo bem,” ele disse para lhe tranquilizar, e era verdade, mesmo que sua última boa camisa tivesse sido destruída, não se queimou.

Rodney jogou o pano na pia, mas não se moveu, nem quebrou contato visual. Ele estava quase pressionando John contra o balcão da pia, e estava próximo o bastante para sentir sua respiração.

Depois, Rodney não conseguia saber quem começou o beijo, mas a próxima coisa que percebeu era que tinha uma mão no cabelo de John e a outra passando pelas costas dele, enquanto John o pressionava contra a mesa da cozinha. John agarrou seu traseiro para o ajudar a sentar sobre a mesa, e Rodney puxou John para mais perto com as pernas. John estava tão excitado quanto ele, e começou a mover seus quadris contra Rodney, enquanto usava uma mão entre eles para abrir a camisa de Rodney.

Rodney de algum jeito conseguiu enfiar as mãos nas calças de John, e agarrou seu traseiro para puxar John com mais força contra ele e aumentar a fricção. John por sua vez estava mordendo o pescoço dele. Rodney estava prestes a sugerir que passassem para o seu quarto quando ouviram um barulho vindo do corredor.

Ambos se viraram ao mesmo tempo, e ficaram surpresos ao ver três pessoas paradas no corredor.

Kaleb, que estava carregando Madison que estava dormindo, disse sem fazer contato visual, “Vou levar ela para o quarto de hóspedes.”

“Os quartos são lá em cima, a primeira porta à direita e a última no fim do corredor.”

“Certo, entendi.”

“O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?” Rodney perguntou para Jeannie.

“Eu disse que estávamos vindo.”

“ _Sábado_.”

“Não, disse que Kaleb tinha que trabalhar até sexta, e depois nós vínhamos.”

“Certo, então depois de sexta, que é sábado.”

“Não, depois do horário comercial de sexta, que é sexta de noite.”

“Acho que eu deveria…” John disse dando um passo para trás, apesar de não ter certeza do que fazer. Só estava feliz pelo balcão da cozinha ser alto o bastante para Jeannie não poder vê-lo da cintura para baixo, apesar de que o choque da interrupção já tinha solucionado a maior parte do problema.

“Não, sinto muito, não queria interromper seu encontro.”

“Acho que você estragou tudo,” Rodney reclamou.

Jeannie revirou os olhos. “E como era para eu saber que você tinha um encontro, Mer?”

“Mer?” John perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

“É só um apelido idiota.”

“O nome dele é Meredith.”

Rodney lhe dirigiu um olhar ácido. “Por que você contou isso para ele?”

“O seu nome é Meredith?”

“Meredith Rodney McKay, sim. Nunca mais fale nisso,” ele disse para John. E então, se virando para Jeannie, “Como você entrou aqui?”

“Você me deu a chave, lembra?”

“Não, não dei.”

“Sim, deu.”

“Não, acho que lembraria se tivesse dado.”

“Quando você estava no hospital. Você disse que queria que eu alimentasse a sua gata e encontrasse uma boa casa para ela caso você morresse. Mas talvez você ainda estivesse chapado.”

Rodney fez uma careta, se lembrando. “Oh, é verdade, dei.”

“Você tem uma gata?” John perguntou, porque era a única coisa que conseguia pensar em fazer, apesar de que essa conversa estava mostrando o quanto não conhecia sobre Rodney.

“Ela deve estar aqui em algum lugar. Curie não gosta de estranhos então provavelmente está se escondendo de você.”

“Então, posso presumir que esse é o milionário para quem você estava se vendendo em troca do presente da Madison?”

John ergueu uma sobrancelha. “ _O que_ você disse para ela?”

“Sobre isso, na verdade ele não é rico, o pai cretino dele é que é. E ele não está mais com a Sheppard Global. Oh, e acontece que era um encontro de verdade. E o nome dele é John.” E então ele acrescentou, porque o absurdo da situação era demais, “E dá para a gente falar sobre isso depois que todo mundo se vestir?”

“Certo, vou subir e deixar vocês se vestirem,” Jeannie disse, fazendo isso sem esperar por uma resposta.

Rodney e John olharam envergonhados um para o outro.

“Desculpa por isso, realmente achei que eles vinham no sábado.”

John deu de ombros. “Acontece. Mas por que ela não mencionou isso quando te pediu para fazer comida?”

“Quando ela me pediu o quê?” Rodney perguntou, a princípio não lembrando da história que Radek inventou para atrair John para a sua casa.

“Sabe, você podia só ter me chamado para jantar. Nos salvado de você tentando cozinhar comida vegana,” John disse com um sorriso travesso.

“Agora você diz isso, mas tentei de chamar para sair antes e você estava me afastando.” John começou a explicar, mas Rodney ergueu uma mão e disse, “Não, está tudo bem, eu entendo, as coisas estão difíceis para você agora. E, certo, não consigo imaginar como é ter que procurar por um emprego porque sou um gênio então as pessoas estão sempre me implorando para trabalhar para elas, que dizer, até me conhecerem e perceberem que é horrível trabalhar comigo, mas a questão é, entendo que tem muito acontecendo na sua vida. E entendo que você não possa me dar muita atenção, o que funciona muito bem para mim porque normalmente sou eu que sou considerado como não sendo muito disponível porque tendo a trabalhar muito e dar prioridade para o meu trabalho. E não me importo com o fato de que você não tem dinheiro sobrando porque, sinceramente, você podia só me ligar e sugerir que a gente transasse e eu aceitaria isso numa boa. Da verdade, você deveria se considerar com sorte, porque essa é a primeira vez que estou fazendo um jantar na minha casa para um encontro, e a coisa mais próxima disso que já tinha feito antes era pedir tele-entrega antes de transar quando sabia que a minha agora ex-namorada estava vindo, o que agora que eu parei para pensar pode ser parte do motivo pelo qual ela é uma ex. O que estou tentando dizer é que estou disposto a me esforçar aqui, e agora dá para você dizer alguma coisa e terminar esse monólogo ridículo antes que eu morra de vergonha?”

John fechou a distância entre eles e beijou Rodney apaixonadamente. Rodney precisou de todo o seu auto-controle para não tocar a pele exposta de John, ao invés disso colocando uma mão no cabelo dele e usando a outra para se apoiar contra a mesa.

“Desculpa, não deveria ter tentado te afastar,” John disse quando se separaram. “Não vou mais fazer isso. Não sei o que temos aqui, e para ser sincero não sou muito bom com relacionamentos, mas quero isso, quero _você_.”

Rodney escondeu sua cabeça na curva do pescoço de John. “Não diz uma coisa assim quando a minha família está aqui, as paredes são muito finas para as coisas que isso me faz querer fazer com você.”

John bufou, sua respiração fazendo cócegas no pescoço de Rodney. “Acho que é melhor nos vestirmos antes de traumatizarmos sua irmã e seu cunhado ainda mais.”

Rodney empurrou John de leve. “Destruí sua camisa, me deixa te emprestar outra.”

“Não precisa.”

“Oh, mas se eu fizer isso você vai ter que voltar para me devolver.”

John estudou a expressão de Rodney, e concluindo que ele estava brincando e não era necessário reforçar o que disse antes, ele disse com um sorriso travesso, “E se eu quiser que você tire de mim?”

Rodney não teve oportunidade de reagir, porque Jeannie gritou do topo das escadas, “Dá para vocês dois pararem de flertar para a gente poder jantar?”

Rodney suspirou. “Vou pegar uma camisa, alguma preferência?” Ele podia convidar John para escolher por si mesmo, mas trazer John para seu quarto era uma péssima ideia naquele momento.

\---

 

Sábado, 12 de Dezembro

 

Rodney estava de mal humor. Não só seu encontro foi arruinado na noite passada bem quando estava começando a ficar bom, mas ele teve que acordar em um horário indecente porque aparentemente crianças pequenas eram como galos e não podiam ver o sol sem fazer barulho demais sobre isso. Ele estava se arrependendo de ter convidado Jeannie para passar um tempo com ele, mas talvez fosse porque sua cafeteira ainda estava ligando.

Na verdade, quando chegou na terceira xícara de café já não odiava mais a sua família, mesmo que seu humor não tivesse melhorado significativamente por causa da cafeína. O que melhorou seu humor foi uma mensagem de John, ‘me diverti ontem, mal posso esperar para te ver de novo ;)’. Apesar de normalmente não tolerar o uso de emoticons por adultos, ele tinha quase certeza de que John estava usando isso ironicamente, e decidiu dar a ele uma chance. Ele estava respondendo para John quando alguém entrou na cozinha.

“Então, você e John, uhm?” Jeannie perguntou, sentando na mesa da cozinha na frente de Rodney.

Rodney não queria pensar em John, na mesa da cozinha, e na sua irmã ao mesmo tempo, mas não tinha muito como evitar isso agora. “É, acho que sim.”

“Como isso aconteceu? Você ainda não me explicou a história da boneca.”

Então Rodney contou para ela uma versão simplificada dos eventos, levemente diminuindo suas inseguranças e talvez descrevendo o modo como John dirigia como sendo um pouco mais irresponsável do que realmente tinha sido.

“As coisas estão realmente sérias entre vocês, não estão?” ela perguntou com um sorriso carinhoso.

“O quê? Não! É claro que não. Quer dizer, talvez? Não sei. Ele é… ele realmente é impressionante, não é?”

“Não te vejo assim desde a faculdade, estou feliz por você ter encontrado alguém.”

 

“Não vamos ter tanta pressa. Não nos conhecemos faz muito. Nem sei onde ele mora. Nem conheço nenhum dos amigos dele. Oh meu Deus, não sei nada sobre ele!”

“Mer, por favor, não faça isso consigo mesmo. Vocês têm muito tempo para se conhecerem.”

Rodney se levantou. “Você tem razão. Preciso de um plano, tenho muito para aprender sobre John.”

“Não, não é isso que estou–Mer? Meredith!” Jeannie tentou chamar ele, mas era tarde demais, ele já estava subindo as escadas correndo para procurar seu computador.

\---

 

Domingo, 13 de Dezembro

 

John não tinha presença nas mídias sociais. Ele tinha uma conta no LinkedIn e só, o que era pior do que não ter conta nenhuma em nada, porque quem usa o LinkedIn? Rodney não conseguiu encontrar nenhum informação sobre ele online, nem as páginas sobre seu pai, seu irmão, ou a Sheppard Global tinham alguma coisa sobre ele. Depois de desperdiçar a maior parte do sábado procurando, o plano de Rodney de descobrir mais sobre John procurando por ele online foi um fracasso completo.

Então Rodney foi para o plano b: descobrir mais sobre John dele mesmo.

“Ninguém procura emprego no domingo, certo?” Rodney perguntou no telefone, sem nem esperar por qualquer tipo de identificação.

“Já começou uma conversa com a pessoa errada por pular identificações?” John replicou.

“Algumas vezes, com consequências variadas.”

“Nada de procurar emprego no domingo. Por quê?”

“A família da minha irmã ainda está aqui, mas estava pensando, já te mostrei minha casa, ou melhor, parte da minha casa, menos da minha casa do que gostaria de ter te mostrado. Agora, estava pensando, estou presumindo que a sua casa não vá ter crianças que possam ser expostas a coisas inapropriadas. Não que eu esteja dizendo que coisas inapropriadas vão acontecer. Quer dizer, espero que sim. A menos que você tenha filhos, você tem filhos? Você foi casado, mas mesmo se você tivesse filhos, eles não estariam com você, estariam? Não que isso seja decisivo, mas não gosto de crianças, então se você tiver–”

“Rodney, vou te interromper aqui para dizer que não tenho filhos. Aqui ou em qualquer outro lugar,” John disse.

“Certo, sem filhos. Isso é bom. Então, você vai me mostrar a sua casa?”

John parou por um longo momento. “Não tenho certeza de que isso seja uma boa ideia. Não faz tanto tempo desde que me mudei, o lugar está uma bagunça, e é meio apertado.”

Rodney conhecia uma rejeição quando a ouvia. Na maior parte do tempo. “Oh, outro dia então?”

“Claro.”

“Tenho que ir agora, a Jeannie está me chamando.” Ela não estava, mas Rodney não sabia o que mais poderia dizer. E então ele desligou antes que John tivesse a oportunidade de dizer qualquer outra coisa.

Ele se sentia como um idiota, o que era mais um lembrete de porque ele normalmente não gostava de namorar. Sexo era bom, sexo era ótimo na verdade, mas com namoro vinham sentimentos e a possibilidade que era quase uma certeza de que uma das partes tivesse sentimentos mais intensos do que a outra, e ou essa pessoa era a outra e ele era acusado de ser um cretino, ou era ele e ele se enterraria em trabalho para esquecer sobre isso. Mesmo agora o que queria fazer era ir passar o final de ano no seu laboratório, mas para isso precisaria explicar o que estava acontecendo para Jeannie e não conseguia suportar essa ideia.

\---

 

Segunda-feira, 14 de Dezembro

 

“Mas e se ele tiver uma esposa secreta? Talvez ele e aquela, qual era o nome dela, Stacy ou algo assim, não sejam divorciados,” Rodney perguntou para Radek sem tirar os olhos da fórmula no quadro.

“Ele não te disse que era gay? E te exibiu na festa da companhia da família dele? Duvido muito que ele tenha uma esposa secreta.”

“Um namorado secreto então.”

“Mas então ele não levaria o namorado para a festa? Como ele te levou?”

“Ou crianças secretas, uma ninhada inteira.”

“Acho que crianças não vem em ninhadas. Unidades, provavelmente.”

“Agora você está zombando de mim. E se ele morar na rua?”

“Ou talvez ele só tenha um apartamento pequeno e não tenha muitas coisas estão esteja envergonhado. Evan era assim quando começamos a namorar, o apartamento dele mal tinha móveis e ele tem um colega de quarto, então não queria me mostrar.”

“Ou talvez ele viva em uma casa para supermodelos e não quer lidar com a competição. A sua ideia é assim tão absurda. Um colega de quarto,” Rodney revirou os olhos, “como se as pessoas ainda tivessem colegas de quarto hoje em dia. Talvez ele tenha sido despejado. Eu poderia oferecer para ele a minha casa, mas não quero morar com ele, não ainda. Não dividi uma casa com alguém desde a faculdade, não tenho certeza nem de que me lembro de como é isso.”

“Tenho certeza de que você está exagerando.”

“Ou talvez eu não esteja reagindo o bastante, já pensou nisso?”

\---

 

Terça-feira, 15 de Dezembro

 

“Acho que você me deve uma festa corporativa,” Rodney disse assim que John atendeu. Convidar John para sua festa de final de ano não denominacional tinha sido ideia de Radek, e Rodney não tinha certeza do que faria se John dissesse não.

“Não que eu esteja questionando isso, mas caso tenha esquecido, não trabalho mais para uma corporação.”

“Sorte sua que eu trabalho. Para uma que vai ter uma festa nessa sexta, e se eu tiver que perder a estreia de Guerra nas Estrelas, acho que é justo que você também perca.”

John riu. “É difícil questionar isso. Sexta às seis no complexo Higginson & Ingram, prédio principal, certo?”

“Sim. Já vou estar aqui trabalhando, então te encontro aqui?”

“Está marcado. Te vejo sexta então.”

“Até sexta.”

Foi só depois que desligou que Rodney percebeu que apesar da localização ser bem fácil de adivinhar, não tinha dado para John o horário da festa. Ele achou que isso era estranho, mas não estranho o bastante para ligar para John e perguntar sobre isso.

\---

 

Quarta-feira, 16 de Dezembro

 

Assim que John chegou na boate Olesia, ele achou que o lugar era meio suspeito, mas era o único lugar que tinha ligado de volta depois de ter deixado literalmente centenas de currículos pela cidade, então ele estava disposto a tentar. De qualquer modo, segurança de uma boate não era um trabalho tão ruim, e o salário era bom, mesmo que tivesse uma sensação ruim sobre aquele lugar. Ele estava prestes a assinar o contrato quando a caneta caiu da mesa, e quando ele se abaixou para pegar ela, viu os hematomas na canela da garçonete. Tudo o que estava errado naquele lugar de repente fez sentido, e não era algo que pudesse ignorar.

\---

Em retrospecto, chamar a polícia teria sido uma ideia melhor. O problema com sair e chamar a polícia era que não tinha visto o bastante para lhes garantir um mandado de busca, e mesmo se dessem uma batida, esse tipo de pessoa era particularmente bom em esconder evidências. Então ele decidiu comprar briga com um traficante de pessoas, o que, em toda a história de decisões ruins, ficava bem perto do ponto. Foi pura sorte que ninguém mais tenha se machucado e ele tenha conseguido derrubar três guardas e o gerente da boate, que funcionava como fachada para um negócio de exploração sexual. Contudo, ele conseguiu resgatar as mulheres que estavam presas lá e só recebeu em troca alguns hematomas e um tiro que era pouco mais do que um arranhão, então ele chamaria isso de um bom dia, exceto pelo fato de que essa era sua última oportunidade de trabalho e agora não sabia o que fazer.

Mas isso era um problema para o amanhã. Naquele momento, tinha um problema maior para se preocupar. Sua moto ainda estava na frente da boate, e mesmo se não estivesse, seu médico aconselhou que não andasse de moto até que seu ferimento fechasse. Precisava de uma carona. John considerou brevemente ligar para Rodney, mas isso iria querer dizer mostrar para Rodney onde ele morava, e não queria a pena de Rodney.

Ele sabia exatamente para quem ligar ao invés disso. “Oi, Evan. É o John. Pode me fazer um favor?”

\---

 

Quinta-feira, 17 de Dezembro

 

John sabia que estava com problemas assim que viu o identificador de chamadas. Ele falava com seus amigos com frequência, mas o momento da sua ligação levava John a acreditar que Evan tinha contado para eles sobre sua aventura no dia anterior.

“John? Aqui é a Teyla e o Ronon, você está no viva-voz,” Teyla disse.

“Oi, gente. Como estão as coisas aí?” John podia facilmente prever o que eles iam dizer, mas ele não ia facilitar a vida deles.

“Aceitaríamos ajuda,” disse Ronon.

“O que Ronon quer dizer é que temos uma vaga de trabalho aqui, e você sabe como preferimos trabalhar com pessoas que tem um histórico militar. Você conhece alguém que atenda aos nossos requisitos?”

John sorriu, ele os conhecia bem demais. “E que quer trabalhar na California? Não, não conheço ninguém. Podia perguntar para Evan, mas ele gosta daqui.”

“Ele não vai deixar o namorado,” Ronon comentou.

John podia perceber que trocaram algum tipo de comunicação não verbal, e então Teyla perguntou, “E você, John? Ouvi que largou seu emprego, e você tem o perfil certo para trabalhar conosco.”

Era verdade. Quando escolhia para onde se mudar quando foi dispensado desonrosamente, John considerou se mudar para a Califórnia para trabalhar na empresa de segurança dos seus amigos. Naquela época, não quis aceitar um trabalho oferecido como um favor, e alguma coisa lhe atraiu para a cidade onde cresceu. Agora, não tinha certeza de que tinha o luxo de escolher, mas não queria partir ainda.

“Por quanto tempo a oferta está disponível?”

Ronon bufou, e Teyla disse, “John, somos nós. Você sabe que sempre vai ter um lugar aqui.”

“Obrigado. Há umas duas semanas teria dito sim, mas agora quero tentar fazer as coisas funcionarem aqui, Vou responder até o fim da semana que vem.” Ele não tinha dinheiro suficiente para ficar ali por mais tempo do que isso de qualquer modo, e isso lhe daria tempo o bastante para conversar com Rodney.

“Use o tempo que precisar. Só queremos ajudar, e gostaríamos de te ter por perto.”

John não sabia o que responder para isso, então não respondeu. “Tenho uma entrevista de emprego agora, então vou conversar com vocês depois.” Era mentira, mas não sabia como mais escapar dessa conversa. Não gostava de ter outras pessoas se preocupando com ele e se dando ao trabalho de lhe ajudar.

“Tchau, John,” Teyla disse.

“Se cuida,” disse Ronon.

John desligou, e então suspirou. Não queria desapontar seus amigos, mas odiava a ideia de ter um emprego só porque era amigo dos donos. Além disso, Evan também era seu amigo, e estava contando com John para pagar o aluguel. E, especialmente, o que quer que tivesse com Rodney, era sua primeira relação real desde seu casamento fracassado, e se sentiria como um cretino se partisse agora.

Era uma escolha difícil, mas se não pudesse encontrar um trabalho na próxima semana, a escolha seria feita por ele.

\---

 

Sexta-feira, 18 de Dezembro

 

Normalmente, Rodney odiaria esse tipo de festa. Para começar, não gostava muito de interagir com seus colegas fora de um ambiente profissional a menos que isso envolvesse consideravelmente menos roupas. E então, tinha o fato de que a estreia de um bom filme frequentemente caía no mesmo dia da festa de natal, como era o caso com esse ano e o retorno triunfal de Guerra nas Estrelas, que ele ainda não podia acreditar que teria de esperar até o dia seguinte para ver. Adicionando a isso a presença da diretora da companhia, dra. Weir, que estava sempre reclamando de experimentos perigosos arriscando a vida de outra pessoas, e de seus subordinados, na frente dos quais não podia ficar mais do que um pouco alegre, e aí estava a receita para uma das piores noites do ano.

Contudo, nesse ano ele tinha sua família em casa, o que era mais sufocante do que antecipava, e tinha um acompanhante, então pela primeira vez esta ansioso para a festa. Até trouxe uma muda de roupas, tomando banho e se esforçando um pouco para não parecer com alguém que tinha trabalhado por várias horas sem parar antes de ir para o prédio central do complexo, onde a festa sempre acontecia.

Quando ele chegou, a primeira coisa que fez foi olha em volta do salão procurando por John. Ele ainda não parecia estar ali ainda, mas isso não era um problema, não queria dizer que ele não vinha, ou ao menos era isso que Rodney ficava dizendo para si mesmo. E então foi distraído por Radek chamando seu nome.

“Rodney, John vai vir hoje?” Radek perguntou enquanto oferecia uma gemada para Rodney, que ele pegou.

“Disse para ele me encontrar aqui, talvez ele tenha se perdido, esse lugar é quase do tamanho de uma cidade.”

Radek acenou. “Evan também está vindo. Ele quer te conhecer, ele disse que quer saber quem fica me fazendo arrancar todo o meu cabelo.”

Rodney fez uma careta. Ele tinha a impressão de que deveria saber quem ele era. “Certo, e quem é Evan?”

Radek jogou suas mãos no ar, o que resultou em um pouco de gemada derramada. “Meu namorado, Evan.”

“Oh, certo, aquele que você nunca para de falar.”

Radek queria apontar que não era ele que conseguia parar de falar no seu namorado, mas ele sabia que não deveria insinuar que Rodney tinha um namorado, não querendo que ele entrasse em pânico. Ao invés disso, disse, “Vou procurar por Evan.”

Rodney se encontrou sozinho de novo. Ninguém mais se aproximaria dele, é claro, por causa da reputação que tinha cuidadosamente construído para si. Então seguiu procurando por John, esperando que ele não chegasse atrasado.

E então ele viu John, mas ele não estava sozinho. Ele chegou com um homem atraente, e John parecia confortável perto dele. O coração de Rodney afundou. Essa era a situação de Malcolm de novo, só que dessa vez não havia uma loira atraente. Seu nível de pânico aumentou quando John o viu, acenou, e então começou a andar na sua direção. Rodney brevemente analisou seus arredores, procurando por um lugar para se esconder, sem sucesso.

“Oi, Rodney. Sinto muito por ter me atrasado. Evan jurou que sabia como chegar no prédio central e então passamos meia hora perdidos no que parecia uma casa de espelhos. Vocês realmente gostam de prédios de vidro aqui, huh?”

Rodney não sabia o que dizer a seguir. John não pareceu notar que ele estava em pânico, ou talvez não se importasse, mas Rodney precisava comprar tempo. “E-evan? O nome parecia familiar, mas ele não conseguia lembrar de onde o conhecia. Será que John tinha falado sobre ele antes?

“Oh, certo,” John disse, e ele parecia um pouco envergonhado. “Não te falei sobre ele, falei?”

Rodney sacudiu a cabeça.

John esfregou a nuca. “Quando disse que achava que não seria uma boa ideia para você ir para a minha casa, bem, deveria ter te dito, mas parte do motivo é que não moro sozinho. Sabe, Evan é meu–” John foi distraído por uma voz chamando seu nome e brevemente virou sua cabeça, e quando se virou de novo, Rodney tinha desaparecido.

\---

Rodney correu o mais rápido que podia. Não precisava ouvir uma confirmação do que já sabia. Como John podia er escolhido aquele momento para lhe contar? Por que ele iria vir para a festa se só para dizer para Rodney que ele estava com outro homem? Nada sobre a situação fazia sentido, mas ele estava em pânico e não conseguia pensar direito. Ele saiu da festa, se mudando para uma sala vazia em uma parte isolada do prédio central, e esperando que a festa terminasse logo para que pudesse sair sem ver ninguém.

\---

Depois de falhar em localizar Rodney, John voltou para onde Evan estava, e agora Radek estava lá falando com ele.

“Oi, Radek. Você por acaso conhece um dr. McKay?” John perguntou assim que chegou ali.

“Espera, o seu Rodney é o chefe infernal McKay?” Evan perguntou surpreso.

Até aquele momento, John só tinha usado o primeiro nome quando falando sobre Rodney, enquanto Radek normalmente reclamava sobre seu melhor amigo barra chefe infernal o chamando pelo sobrenome, então não era uma grande surpresa que não tinham ligado os pontos.

“Você é o John do Rodney?” Radek perguntou ao mesmo tempo, quase horrorizado.

“Acho que estou deixando alguma coisa passar aqui,” John disse.

“Deveria ter feito a conexão,” Radek disse. “Trabalho com Rodney, ele é o motivo de termos mais demissões do que qualquer outro departamento, mas ele também é o meu melhor amigo, e ele vem falando bastante sobre você. Até pedindo conselhos.”

John lutou contra o desejo infantil de perguntar ‘o que ele disse sobre mim?’, e ao invés disso perguntou, “Você sabe onde ele está? Estava prestes a contar para ele que tenho um colega de quarto quando ele desapareceu.”

“Oh, não. Ele te viu com o Evan?”

John deu de ombros. “Talvez, quando nós chegamos.”

“Por que, isso é um problema?” Evan perguntou.

“Rodney acha que você tem um namorado secreto ou uma esposa secreta e que é por isso que você não convida ele para o seu apartamento.”

John fez uma careta. “Por que ele acharia isso? Eu disse para ele que me divorciei faz muitos anos.”

“Foi antes que eu o conhecesse e Rodney não gosta de falar sobre isso, mas pelo que Carson me disse, Carson é um amigo nosso que conhece Rodney desde a faculdade, Rodney achou que estava namorando seu colega de quarto na faculdade, até que descobriu que o tempo inteiro o cara estava namorando uma loira bonitinha com quem ele até noivou. Desde então ele tem sido muito sensível com relação ao assunto namorados.”

“Então eu tenho que encontrar ele para explicar a situação.”

Radek estralou os dedos repetidamente no ar. “Eu sei como o encontrar. Nossos crachás tem GPS neles, só preciso de um computador conectado na rede.”

\---

Rodney estava tentando se lembrar se havia algum modo de escapar do prédio sem passar pelo corredor principal quando a porta foi aberta de repente.

“Rodney, estou feliz por ter te encontrado,” John foi até ele, colocando seus braços firmemente em volta de Rodney, parte como um abraço, parte para o impedir de escapar de novo. “Evan é meu colega de quarto, e ele é o namorado de Radel. Radek, que eu acabei de descobrir que é seu amigo, mas conheço ele faz meses.”

Rodney fez uma careta, tentando processar essa informação. Ele vagamente lembrava de Radek falando sobre um Evan. “Você está dizendo que Evan não é seu namorado?”

“É claro que não. Você é meu namorado.”

“Eu sou o quê?”

John de repente parecia menos seguro, e seus braços ao redor de Rodney se afrouxaram. “A menos que você não queria.”

“A menos que eu–” Rodney repetiu, não entendendo. “É claro que quero.”

“Ótimo. Só para que as coisas fiquem claras, você é meu namorado, certo?”

“Eu sou o seu namorado,” Rodney confirmou. “Você é meu namorado. Eu tenho um namorado,” ele disse quase em choque. “Oh, Deus, eu devo uma bicicleta para a Jeannie.” Vendo a confusão de John, completou, “Quando estava na faculdade, jurei que nunca ia arranjar um namorado de novo. Jeannie não acreditou e apostou comigo uma bicicleta nova que não era verdade.”

Isso fez John rir. “Me deixa adivinhar, ela é a mais nova. Não acho que ela ainda vá estar esperando aquela bicicleta.”

“Oh, você não conhece a Jeannie, ela nunca me deixaria escapar.”

“Então, você jurou nunca arranjar um namorado. Quer me contar o que aconteceu?”

Rodney desviou os olhos. “Não é uma história muito boa.”

“Você não tem que me contar se não quiser, mas gostaria de saber. Radek falou alguma coisa sobre um colega de quarto e uma loira atraente?”

Rodney se encolheu. “Algo assim. Tinha um colega de quarto na faculdade, Malcolm, e acho que ele deve ter reconhecido que eu era um gênio muito cedo, porque ele pediu para ser meu parceiro de laboratório. Uma noite, nós estávamos trabalhando em uma das minhas teorias e, bem, nós ficamos. E então isso seguiu acontecendo por quase dois anos. Na época, parecia muito tempo para manter uma relação. Só que só eu achava que era uma relação. E então ele roubou minha pesquisa, conseguiu um grande financiamento, e eu descobri que ele tinha noivado com uma noiva maravilhosa há mais de um ano. Ele até apresentou ela para os seus pais! Me senti como um idiota, ele me disse que eu não podia ir junto para a casa de inverno deles porque era uma ‘coisa de família’, e então eu descubro que ele levou ela lá para propor casamento. Não consigo acreditar que fui tão idiota.”

“Sinto muito, você merecia mais do que isso. Mas não foi sua culpa, você tinha toda a razão de acreditar que vocês tinham alguma coisa séria.”

“Faz muito tempo, achei que já tinha superado isso. Não sei porque eu–”

“Ei,” John levantou o queixo de Rodney. “Você não tem que ter superado isso. Mas prometo que não vou fazer isso com você.” E então John o beijou.

Rodney ergueu sua mão para a cabeça de John, enterrando seus dedos no cabelo de John, se perdendo no momento. Era um peso erguido dos seus ombros, que pudesse contar isso para John, e que John não pensasse que era um idiota ou que estava exagerando ou era danificado por causa disso.

Depois que se separaram, Rodney queria empurrar John para uma mesa próxima e se aproveitar do fato de que essa sala era isolada, mas tinha mais uma coisa que precisava resolver. “Então, podemos concordar em não manter segredos um do outro?”

John não queria dizer isso ainda, não logo depois de ter reconfortado Rodney, mas ele temia que não contar para ele agora pudesse fazer mais mal do que bem. “Então tem uma coisa que quero te contar.”

“Espera, antes disso, provavelmente deveria te dizer que dormi com Radek. Não recentemente,” Rodney acrescentou, quando John arregalou os olhos. “Quer dizer, antes dele ter um namorado, obviamente. Não que fosse nada especial, e falando nisso, dormi com algo como metade dos meus colegas. Mas não com as pessoas que tenho poder de demitir, então isso limitou minhas opções desde que me tornei chefe do meu laboratório.”

“Bem, parece que os cientistas realmente se divertem. Não tenho nada tão interessante para te contar, mas recebi uma oferta de trabalho.”

“Isso é ótimo! Onde você vai trabalhar?”

“Essa é a questão. É na Califórnia. Uns amigos têm um negócio de segurança lá, e eles me ofereceram um cargo.”

“Na _Califórnia_? _Do outro lado do país_?” Rodney perguntou ultrajado, dando alguns passos para trás. “Faz quanto tempo que você sabe disse?”

“Eles me ligaram ontem.”

“Você vai aceitar?” Rodney soava perdido.

“Não sei. Não quero, quero ficar aqui. Mas não posso fazer isso sem um trabalho, e minhas chances não são boas nessa cidade.”

“É claro que você pode ficar! Já te disse que tenho dinheiro.”

A expressão de John se tornou sombria. “E eu te disse que não preciso da sua caridade!”

“Então, você prefere ir embora?”

“Isso não é o que estou dizendo! Quero ficar aqui!” ‘ _com você_ ,’ ele não falou.

“Então aceita a minha ajuda!”

“Não!”

Eles estavam quase gritando um com o outro.

Rodney suspirou. “Tudo bem, faz o que você quiser então. Você ao menos vai ter a decência de me notificar quando se mudar?”

John percebeu que as coisas tinham ido longe demais. “Rodney,” ele disse suavemente, “realmente quero ficar.”

“Se você está dizendo,” Rodney disse amargamente, e então saiu correndo da sala.

John tentou o seguir, mas sentiu uma dor aguda nos seus pontos, então decidiu se sentar por um momento. Apesar da sua frustração, podia entender Rodney. John também não era muito bom no quesito relacionamentos, mas até ele podia ver que falar sobre partir logo depois de lidar com os problemas passados de Rodney com relacionamentos não era uma boa ideia. Precisava de um plano, não podia deixar as coisas entre eles terminarem desse jeito. Mesmo se tivesse que se mudar para a Califórnia, isso não precisava significar que seria o fim. Eles podiam fazer as coisas funcionarem morando em costas opostas. Certo, e eles teriam um natal branco mesmo que aquele inverno estivesse estranhamente quente.

\---

 

Sábado, 19 de Dezembro

 

Tudo o que Rodney queria fazer era assistir um filme com seu melhor amigo e esquecer John. E falando no seu melhor amigo, ele tinha acabado de chegar na frente do cinema quando o seu celular tocou.

“Rodney, aqui é o Radek.”

“Onde você está? Temos que entrar na fila.”

“Sobre isso, não posso ir.”

“O que você quer dizer, não pode vir? É Guerra nas Estrelas!”

“A mãe precisa de ajuda para fazer compras para o jantar de natal.”

“Bem, não ache que não vou ir só por simpatia. No máximo não vou te contar nada, mas já esperei por tempo demais.”

“Sobre isso, dei meu ingresso para John, já que é tarde demais para o devolver. Divirta-se!”

“Você fez o quê?” Rodney perguntou, mas Radek já tinha desligado.

Era óbvio que Radek tinha feito isso de propósito. O que quer dizer que John lhe contou sobre a briga. Ou que contou para Evan e Evan contou para Radek. Se amigo do namorado do amigo do seu namorado era estranho, ele não sabia o que pensar sobre isso. Contudo, Rodney não podia fazer nada sobre isso, já que não ia perder Guerra nas Estrelas só porque tiveram uma briga.

Rodney tinha acabado de decidir isso quando ouviu John chamando seu nome.

“Radek me deu o–” John começou.

“Sim, sim, eu sei. Ele me ligou. Achei que você tinha pedido para ele fazer isso.”

“O quê? Não, achei que ia esperar por um torrent de boa qualidade. Cinema não está no meu orçamento atual. Ele disse que tinha que ajudar a sua… Ele e Evan devem ter planejado isso.”

Rodney suspirou. “Sim, isso parece com Radek.” Ele foi para a fla. “Não vamos conversar durante o filme,” Rodney disse para John, que o seguiu.

John aproveitou isso como o que era, uma abertura para conversar agora sobre o que tinha acontecido. “Não desisti de procurar um trabalho aqui. Disse para Teyla, essa é a minha amiga, que ia responder até o fim da semana.”

“Tão cedo?”

“Não tenho certeza de que posso ficar aqui por mais tempo.” John tinha vergonha de admitir, mas era melhor do que tentar esconder alguma coisa e acabar com outra briga.

“Então o que você está dizendo é que se achar um emprego, vai ficar?”

John acenou. “É claro que vou, mas as minhas chances não são tão boas. Ninguém está contratando tão perto do fim do ano. Se soubesse que iria conseguir um emprego em janeiro, poderia vender minha moto, mas vou precisar dela ser precisar me mudar. Você ficaria impressionado com o custo de cruzar o país.”

Isso deu a Rodney uma ideia, mas não queria dizer nada ainda, caso as coisas não funcionassem. “Você poderia me dar o seu currículo. Posso passar ele para os meus contatos. Mesmo que a maior parte dos meus contatos não trabalhem com gente que só tem mestrado. E acho que todos eles me odeiam. A comunidade científica é bem ciumenta.”

John ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Como você sabe que tenho um mestrado?”

“Oh, bem, posso ter procurado no google. Não ache que é grande coisa, só fiz isso porque você não tem muita presença online e estava curioso.”

John sorriu. “Sabe, de algum jeito isso não me surpreende. Oh, e antes que eu esqueça, Radek me pediu para te perguntar uma coisa.”

\---

 

Domingo, 20 de Dezembro

 

Rodney queria matar Radek por lhe colocar na pior situação da sua vida. A ideia começou bem inocente, a matriarca da família Zelenka, cujo nome Rodney nunca se deu ao trabalho de aprender a pronunciar, sempre quis conhecer o melhor amigo e colega (chefe, Rodney queria corrigir, mas a mulher não falava uma palavra de inglês e Radek se recusava a traduzir essa parte para ele) do seu filho favorito, e quando ela ouviu da coincidência sobre seus respectivos namorados, ela exigiu que Radek trouxesse todo mundo para um jantar agradável na casa dela. É claro que então Jeannie também quis ir, e levar seu marido e sua filha.

E foi assim que Rodney acabou preso em uma conversa meio em tcheco, meio em inglês, com a mãe de Radek, Radek, seu número verdadeiramente absurdo de irmãos, Evan, John, Jeannie, e Kaleb, enquanto Madison brincava com o que Rodney presumia serem as sobrinhas de Radek, já que a ideia de uma mulher daquela idade ter crianças pequenas era apavorante demais para considerar.

“Não consigo acreditar que você me forçou a vir,” ele sussurrou para John.

“Eu não te forcei, eu pedi. E Radek não disse que ia ser uma reunião de família,” John sussurrou de volta.

Rodney queria reclamar ainda mais, mas seu telefone escolheu aquele momento para indicar uma nova mensagem. A mensagem lia, ‘Encontre o orçamento e consiga aprovação da Weir antes do avião pousar, e então vamos conversar. Do contrário, pare de ligar para mim ou meu marido.’ Rodney imediatamente se levantou. “Tenho que ir.”

John ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Está tudo bem?”

“Talvez. Não tenho certeza, tenho que encontrar a Weir agora.”

“Weir?” Radek perguntou. “Tem algo de errado com o laboratório?”

“Vou explicar tudo na segunda se funcionar,” ele disse, já na porta.

“Espera, Meredith, nós viemos com você!” Jeannie gritou e tentou seguir Rodney, mas era tarde demais, ele já tinha partido.

\---

 

Segunda-feira, 21 de Dezembro

 

Era de madrugada quando Radek acordou com seu telefone tocando. Ele ignorou da primeira vez, e quando começou a tocar da segunda, ele xingou alto em tcheco, respondendo sem abrir os olhos.

“Qual é o endereço do John?”

Tão tarde da noite, Radek não conseguia nem pensar claramente o bastante para se lembrar se conhecia um John, muito menos o que era um endereço, e não tinha a menor ideia de com quem estava falando. “Huh?”

“John, John Sheppard, qual é o endereço? Também conhecido como o mesmo lugar onde o seu namorado mora?”

Certo. Namorado, ele definitivamente sabia a resposta disso. “Aqui.” Ali estava, ele sabia que sabia disso.

Se Radek não estivesse praticamente dormindo, teria sido capaz de perceber que Rodney estava revirando os olhos só pelo seu tom de voz. “Você é inútil. Não desliga, estou localizando seu celular.”

Radek entendeu o ‘não desliga’, então só jogou o celular de volta na mesinha de cabeceira.

“Quem era?” Evan perguntou em uma voz sonolenta.

“Rodney, acho.” E então voltou a dormir.

\---

Era quatro da manhã quando alguém invadiu o apartamento, acordando Evan, Radek, e John. Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse reagir, Rodney já tinha encontrado o quarto de John, e estava arrastando ele para fora da cama.

“Vamos lá, você tem que tomar banho e eu tenho que te colocar em roupas decentes, não temos muito tempo.”

“Muito tempo para quê?” John conseguiu perguntou enquanto se sentava na cama, ainda tentando descobrir porque Rodney estava ali, e como sabia onde John morava.

“Para chegar no aeroporto! Vamos, é uma janela de oportunidade muito pequena.” Rodney o puxou para fora da cama e o empurrou na direção do banheiro. “Banho, rápido. Vou escolher as suas roupas.”

“Rodney, o que você está fazendo aqui?” Radek perguntou no corredor.

“Oh, Radek, antes que eu me esqueça, nosso orçamento discricionário foi expandido em vinte milhões, e vamos precisar disso porque doei parte do nosso equipamento para o laboratório S no prédio G-1,” Rodney disse sem parar de procurar roupas decentes para John usar.

“Do que você está falando? Esse não é o laboratório da Carter? Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com a sua conversa de ontem com a Weir?”

“O’Neill não queria atender minhas ligações então tive que subornar Carter para me ajudar dizendo que me perdoa. A porra do Jackson não está nem no país, ele seria mais fácil de subornar. Você sabe o que existe entre eles? Sei que a Carter e o O’Neill são casados, mas tenho certeza de que vi Jackson e–Oh, qual é, essas são as melhores roupas que ele tem? Nós temos que dar uma boa impressão!”

“Rodney, calma,” disse Radek.

“Não temos tempo! O avião aterriza às cinco e se deixarmos O’Neill sair do aeroporto ele não vai nos ouvir. Não acabei de passar o último dia e meio de um lado para o outro tentando criar essa abertura só para desperdiçá-la.” Ele colocou as roupas em um banco na frente da porta do banheiro, e então bateu e gritou, “Roupas aqui!”

“Onde entra o O’Neill nessa história? Vocês dois se odeiam, ele não te socou uma vez?”

“Não, foi o outro cara, Teal’c. Também não sei onde ele entra na história, mas definitivamente tem alguma coisa acontecendo entre os quatro. Café! Precisamos de café.” Ele foi na direção da cozinha.

Apesar da falta de resposta, Radek finalmente ligou os pontos. “Você conseguiu uma entrevista de emprego para ele.”

Rodney revirou os olhos, apesar de estar de costas para Radek. “É claro que sim. Você não prestou atenção na última reunião trimestral? Nós conseguimos um grande contrato para novas aeronaves, e elas precisam ser testadas. John esteve na força aérea, então ele é o piloto de teste perfeito.” Ele olhou para a caneca de café que tinha feito, tomou-a em um gole, e começou a preparar uma segunda para John. Ele já tinha tomado uns vinte cafés, mas café nunca é demais, apesar do que Carson possa ter dito daquela vez que Rodney teve um caso ruim de taquicardia.

“Não tenho certeza de que é assim que funciona,” comentou Evan, que Rodney tinha esquecido que estava ali.

“Olha, é uma chance, e no momento pode ser a melhor que ele tem.”

John escolheu esse momento para aparecer, completamente vestido, mas ainda parecendo um pouco sonolento. “Chance de quê?”

Rodney empurrou uma caneca de café nas suas mãos. “O seu cabelo é sempre assim?” ele perguntou, tentando o baixar. “Porra, você está sendo difícil de propósito. Vamos, não temos tempo para isso.”

“Onde? Rodney, dá para você me explicar o que está acontecendo?”

“Vou explicar no carro, vamos.”

\---

“Tudo bem,” John disse assim que colocou o cinto. “Estou aqui, agora explica.”

“Nosso complexo tem vários laboratórios e instalações de teste diferentes, e basicamente qualquer coisa que você possa imaginar. Um deles desenvolve aeronaves, e eles estão trabalhando em um pedido enorme, então precisam de mais pilotos de teste, mas não tinham orçamento para contratar nenhum. Então fui até Weir e basicamente incomodei ela até que ela concordou em me dar um aumento emergencial de fundos. Agora, o departamento de O’Neill pode contratar cinco novos pilotos, e fiz um acordo com a esposa dele para te conseguir uma entrevista de emprego, já que ele normalmente só aceita pessoas com referências.”

“Rodney, eu aprecio o que você fez, mas não quero ser contratado por favor.”

Rodney acenou, e quase bateu em um carro estacionado. “Não te preocupa, isso não vai acontecer. O’Neill me odeia porque dei em cima da esposa dele em uma festa de natal. Antes de saber que eram casados, por sinal. Achei que ele e o chefe do departamento de Arqueologia tinham alguma coisa. E talvez eles tenham, é confuso. E ela me odeia porque chamei ela de loira burra.” Para a sobrancelha erguida de John, ele respondeu, “Isso foi no passado, eu costumava ser um colega um pouco difícil. De qualquer modo, ela concordou em falar com O’Neill durante o voo para ele aceitar te entrevistar quando aterrizar, mas estou te avisando, ele vai estar contra você só porque você me conhece, então você realmente vai ter que impressionar ele. Oh, e ele é um general aposentado ou algo assim, então ele não se impressiona fácil. Só seja você mesmo, não mencione o meu nome, e seja o melhor candidato para a vaga.”

“‘Só’ isso. Ótimo, tranquilo.” E então, quando Rodney quase acertou um gato que estava atravessando a rua. “Para, estaciona aqui, não vou te deixar nos levar até lá, você vai nos matar.”

Rodney se virou para ele ofendido, e fez um gesto vago com as mãos. “Não tem nada de errado com–” o carro bateu em uma lata de lixo e ele teve que por as mãos de volta na direção. “Tudo bem, você dirige dessa vez.”

\---

 

Terça-feira, 22 de Dezembro

 

Rodney estava uma pilha de nervosos. Ele não tinha ouvido notícias de John desde que o largou no aeroporto, e, agora, ele tinha descoberto por Radek que ele ainda não tinha ido para casa. Rodney estava quase convencido de que O’Neill tinha matado ele e jogado o corpo em algum lugar quando John apareceu na porta do seu escritório, carregando uma sacola.

“Almoço?” ele perguntou, como se ele não tivesse desaparecido por mais de um dia.

“Onde você esteve? Você desapareceu depois do aeroporto!”

John esfregou a nuca. “Sinto muito por isso. O’Neill disse que não acreditava em entrevistas, e queria me testar. Quando ele ficou satisfeito, era tão tarde que ele me disse para ficar no dormitório aqui. Mas tenho boas notícias, estou no meu período de experiência,” John disse, sentando na frente de Rodney na mesa, e começando a arrumar o almoço.

“Então, isso significa que você pode ficar?” Rodney sorriu involuntariamente.

John se inclinou para frente na mesa. “Você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil.”

“Nós deveríamos comemorar. Podemos trancar a porta, e essa mesa é bem firme,” Rodney disse sugestivamente.

John sorriu. “Bem que eu gostaria, mas não, só tenho quinze minutos de almoço. Só queria te dar as notícias, queria ligar mais cedo, mas achei que você estaria descansando.”

“Oh, não. Não descanso, nunca descanso. A ciência nunca dorme e nem cientistas brilhantes.”

“Você ainda não dormiu, né?”

Rodney sacudiu a cabeça. Ele estava animado, e não tinha certeza de que a cafeína tinha saído do seu sistema.

“Então, depois disso, você deveria ir para casa e dormir, isso não pode ser saudável.”

“Não, por favor, não me faz ir para casa, a Madison quer me colocar maquiagem, e já sofri demais com isso quando a Jeannie era criança.”

“Talvez você possa pedir para Jeannie manter ela sob controle? Você não dorme faz duas noites, isso é bem mais do que os limites normais.”

Rodney olhou para ele de um jeito estranho. Ele realmente não estava acostumado a ter pessoas com quem estava envolvido se preocupando com ele assim. “Certo, vou tentar.”

\---

 

Quarta-feira, 23 de Dezembro

 

“Você tem planos para o natal?” Rodney perguntou durante a hora do almoço deles, o que ele secretamente esperava que se tornasse uma tradição, porque nunca se lembrava de comer enquanto estava trabalhando, e John era o melhor lembrete que poderia desejar.

John demorou para responder. “Antes de tudo o que aconteceu na festa de natal, Dave tinha me convidado para conhecer a minha sobrinha. Ainda tenho aquele presente que comprei para ela, então estava pensando que poderia passar para entregar ele para ela.” Ele tinha pensado em devolver o presente e pegar o dinheiro de volta quando estava basicamente falido, mas a verdade era que realmente queria conhecer ela. A menina nunca tinha feito nada contra ele, ele não podia a odiar por causa de coisas que o pai e o avô dela tinham feito.

“Você acha que essa é uma boa idea? O seu irmão não parece ser uma boa pessoa.” Talvez fosse um cometário rude, mas ele gostava de poder conversar assim com John.

John deu de ombros. “Provavelmente não, nós não nos dávamos bem nem quando éramos adolescentes. Mas tenho que tentar ou vou me arrepender. É por isso que vim para cá, para tentar. Podia ter me mudado para a Califórnia assim que cheguei nos Estados Unidos, Ronon e Teyla sempre disseram que eu era bem vindo lá, mas queria ver por mim mesmo se não tinha nenhuma chance de reparar as coisas, sabe?”

“Acho que consigo entender. Meus pais morreram, a Jeannie me contou. Ela foi no enterro, mas eu estava na Rússia na época e ela não sabia como entrar em contato comigo. Não é como se eu quisesse ter visto eles mais ou alguma coisa assim, mas acho que queria saber se eles ainda me odiariam agora tanto quanto antes. Ou talvez eu quisesse esfregar meu sucesso na cara deles. Não sei, acho que nunca vou saber.”

John apertou a mão de Rodney. “Sinto muito.”

“Não, o mundo é um lugar melhor sem eles. Gostaria de poder me oferecer para ir enfrentar seu irmão, mas não posso perder o natal. A Jeannie já está reclamando que nunca estou em casa. Ela acha que eu passo mais tempo com você do que com ela.”

“Sem problemas, entendo. E qual é o pior que pode acontecer? Tenho certeza que entre nós eu é que iria ganhar em uma briga.”

“Bem, se chegar a isso, você pode passar na minha casa depois. Tenho certeza de que Jeannie gostaria de te ter por lá.”

“Só a Jeannie?”

\---

Quinta-feira, 24 de Dezembro

 

Rodney se sentia basicamente como o Grinch, mas mal podia esperar para toda essa bobagem de natal terminar. Natal com uma criança não era algo que ele tivesse tido a oportunidade de experimentar antes, já que não podia contar com sua própria infância, já que aqueles natais basicamente envolviam seus pais tentando não gritar um com o outro e falhando, e então um deles partindo antes do final da noite. Rodney tinha lidado com seus natais traumáticos do mesmo jeito que lidava com tudo envolvendo seus pais, os ignorando e fingindo que o feriado não existia. Jeannie, por outro lado, decidiu sempre dar a sua filha o melhor natal possível. Não é nem preciso dizer que eles não concordavam em como comemorar seu primeiro natal juntos em anos.

Para tornar a situação pior, depois de vários dias de um calor pouco característico, naquela manhã tinha começado a nevar. Não muito forte, mas o bastante para agora as ruas estarem cobertas de neve, o que Madison adorou. Rodney, é claro, era uma pessoa muito mais prática, que sabia que a neve só causava acidentes e mortes. Na sua opinião, esse prometia ser um natal terrível.

Quando Rodney ouviu a campanhia, ele correu para abrir a porta, esperando que fosse a pizza que pediu para o salvar da imitação de peru em tofu. Ao invés disso, encontrou John, que tinha um olho roxo e estava carregando uma grande caixa.

“Então, acontece que aquela foi uma ideia ruim. A Madison quer um presente extra?” John perguntou com um sorriso envergonhado.

“John, o que aconteceu com você?” Rodney perguntou preocupado, puxando John para dentro da casa.

“Oh, isso?” ele perguntou, gesticulando na direção do seu olho roxo. “Isso não é nada, você deveria ver Dave, acho que quebrei o nariz dele. Consegui atirar ele na neve. Mas não te preocupa, a filha dele estava dentro de casa e não viu nada.”

“Por que vocês brigaram? Achei que você ia tentar fazer as pazes com ele.”

John esfregou a nuca, segurando o presente com a outra mão. “Ele não me deu uma chance, ele me socou assim que comecei a falar. Mas não quero me meter na celebração da sua família, só queria deixar isso aqui.”

“Mer, por que você está demorando?” Jeannie perguntou, chegando no corredor. “John? O que você está fazendo aqui parado? Nós estamos na sala, vem cá.” Ela voltou para lá, deixando eles sozinhos de novo.

Rodney deu de ombros. “Bem, a minha irmã decidiu. Você tem que ficar agora.”

John sorriu. “Então parece que não tenho escolha. Onde posso deixar isso?”

Rodney apontou para a sala. “Pode deixar debaixo da árvore. Aqui, vou te mostrar.”

“Vá em frente.”

“Espera.” Rodney se aproximou de John, cuidadosamente examinando o olho dele. “Só para você saber, a oferta que fiz no píer ainda está de pé.”

John riu, e deu um selinho em Rodney. “Agradeço, mas está tudo bem. Se eles não querem nada comigo, então não quero nada com eles.”

\---

Era logo depois das dez quando Madison pegou no sono no meio de uma partida de Escape from Atlantis, um meio termo entre a escolha de Madison – Candy Land – e a de Rodney – Cosmic Encounter –, mesmo que para isso Madison tivesse que jogar com seu pai já que havia uma limitação de quatro jogadores. Kaleb estava levando Madison para a cama, e Jeannie estava cuidando do fogo quando John se levantou para sair.

“Acho que vou indo, está ficando tarde.”

Rodney se levantou também. “Tem certeza? Ainda está nevando, não acho que você deveria pilotar aquela armadilha mortal.”

“Já te disse, minha moto é perfeitamente segura, e esse é mais um motivo para eu sair. Você não viu a previsão do tempo? Vai never a noite toda. Eu deveria ir antes que fique ruim demais.”

“Ou você pode ficar. Quer dizer, tenho outro quarto de hóspedes.” Ele tentou soar casual, mas deve ter falhado, porque Jeannie teve que abafar o riso.

“Tem certeza? Acho que já estou sendo muito inconveniente.”

“Você me salvou de uma noite de comida vegana e jogos de criança. Bem, quase. O que estou dizendo é, você deveria ficar.”

Os olhos de John passaram de Rodney para Jeannie e de volta para Rodney. “Se você realmente não se importar.”

Jeannie, ainda de costas para eles, disse, “Por favor, aceita ou ele vai passar o fim de semana na foça.”

“Jeannie!”

John riu. “Bem, acho que vou ficar então.”

“Ótimo,” Jeannie disse se levantando. “Então, agora que Madison está dormindo e você não tem mais de dirigir, vou pegar alguma coisa para a gente beber. Já é hora de a gente se conhecer melhor, e preciso saber quais são suas intenções com o meu irmã.”

\---

 

Sexta-feira, 25 de Dezembro

 

Rodney acordou com Madison pulando na sua cama, gritando, “Tio Mer! Tio Mer!”, o que fez a coitada da sua gata sair correndo. Rodney gostaria de ser tão rápido quanto ela para pode escapar dessa tortura.

“Por favor, para,” ele disse de debaixo do travesseiro.

“A mamãe disse que era para eu vir te buscar para o nosso café-da-manhã de natal,” ela disse, ainda pulando.

“Te dou cinquenta dólares para dizer para ela que fugi.”

“Não posso mentir para a mamãe.”

“Disse cinquenta? Quis dizer cinco mil, você pode começar um fundo para a faculdade.”

“Vamos, tio Mer, nós temos que tomar o café-da-manhã antes de abrirmos os presentes! O tio John já está lá embaixo.”

Isso chamou a atenção de Rodney. “John não é seu tio.”

Madison parou de pular, e sentou na cama. “Ele disse que eu podia chamar ele d tio John então você está errado. Vamos, tio Mer. A mamãe me disse para te dizer que se você não vier ela vai vir e te arrastar.”

Rodney grunhiu. “Tudo bem. Vai na frente. Só vou me vestir.”

\---

Assim que Rodney entrou na cozinha, John lhe deu uma caneca de café e um beijo na bochecha, e então voltou a ajudar Kaleb a cozinha. John parecia ser uma pessoa matutina, o que era um pensamento perturbador, já que Rodney acreditava firmemente que nenhum dia deveria começar antes das nove no máximo. Contudo, ver John interagir tão naturalmente com sua família dava a Rodney uma estranha sensação calorosa, que ele considerou como sendo falta de café ou sono ou os dois.

“O tio John pode ir no zoológico conosco?” Madison perguntou.

“Ele pode ter outros planos, querida,” Jeannie disse.

“Na verdade não, mas já interferi demais com o seu feriado.”

“Desde quando nós vamos no zoológico?” Rodney perguntou.

“A mamãe disse que não era para te convidar.”

Rodney olhou para Jeannie ofendido. “O quê?”

Jeannie revirou os olhos, “Só disse para ela que você não gostava muito do zoológico, e que você poderia ter algo melhor para fazer.”

“Oh, mas John está convidado e eu não?”

“Não, Rodney, só achei que você e John poderiam ter outros planos. _Juntos_. Enquanto nós vamos estar fora da casa por algumas horas, visitando o zoológico,” ela disse, lhe dirigindo um olhar significativo.

John engasgou com seu café, e Rodney corou violentamente quando entendeu o que ela estava dizendo. “Bem, obrigado por estragar tudo. Agora é embaraçoso demais.”

“Quais são os seus planos, tio Mer?”

“Nada, absolutamente nada. Quer saber, vamos no zoológico com você.”

“Até o tio John?”

Rodney deu de ombros, e John disse, “Claro, por que não?”

\---

 

Sábado, 26 de Dezembro

 

Rodney se perguntou se era possível morrer de frustração sexual. Talvez não devesse ter decidido ir no zoológico, que foi incrivelmente caro só porque estava aberto no feriado, mas ele não conseguiria fazer nada pensando que sua irmã saberia o que ele estava fazendo. Apesar de que é claro que ir significava passar mais tempo com John na companhia de uma criança, então ele não confiava na sua habilidade de não pular em John da próxima vez que o visse se estivessem sozinhos.

Na verdade, estava se perguntando se conseguiria convencer John a deixar ele pagar por um motel, já que John tinha gastado dinheiro que não tinha ainda no zoológico, quando seu telefone tocou.

“Oi, Rodney. Você está ocupado agora?” John perguntou.

Rodney revirou os olhos. É por isso que cumprimentos eram uma perda de tempo. “Em um sábado de tarde no dia depois do natal? Não podia estar mais entediado se quisesse.”

“Que bom, porque, uh, eu estava pensando…” John hesitou, e Rodney podia imaginar ele esfregando a nuca. “Evan não vem para casa hoje, Radek está levando ele para um passeio de fim de semana. Então, estava pensando, sabe, o apartamento está uma bagunça, mas você esteve aqui aquele dia e já sabe disso. Então talvez eu pudesse te retribuir por aquele jantar? Nós poderíamos pedir alguma coisa ou–”

“John, você está me convidando para um lugar onde vamos poder ficar sozinhos sem ninguém para nos atrapalhar?” Rodney nunca gostou de sutilezas, e antes que John pudesse responder, olhou para seu relógio e disse, “Quatro é cedo demais para chegar aí?”

John suspirou aliviado, o que Rodney interpretou como ‘graças a deus estamos falando a mesma língua’. “Só vou tomar um banho rápido e vou estar te esperando.”

Rodney calculou, se corresse, podia tomar banho e chegar na casa de John em menos de quarenta minutos.

\---

Rodney estava feliz por terem parado de fingir, porque ele não era bom nesse tipo de joguinho de estava envolvido em namoro, mas não podia dizer que não estava um pouco nervoso. Só tinham se passado duas semanas desde o seu jantar interrompido, mas nesse tempo tinham se aproximado, e conhecer alguém antes de dormir com essa pessoa não era algo que Rodney estava acostumado a fazer.

O problema com fazer as coisas desse jeito era que em algum momento tinha parado de pensar nisso como se divertir com um cara atraente aleatório que ele conheceu em uma loja, e começado a pensar que isso era algo que não queria perder. Era uma sensação nova, e não tinha certeza de que gostava disso. Tinham feito tudo fora de ordem, e isso significava que se Rodney estragasse tudo agora, perderia almoços no trabalho e encontros que eram divertidos, e teria que explicar para a sua irmã porque não conseguia manter uma relação.

Ao menos agora ele tinha certeza de que John também gostava dele. Se sua chamada era de alguma indicação, ele estava tão nervoso quanto Rodney, mas isso ainda era algo que ele queria. Na verdade, apesar da sua briga sobre a possibilidade de John partir, Rodney sabia que seus sentimentos eram retribuídos e que o que tinham era sério desde a festa de natal, mas ainda era bom ver que John estava tão nervoso quanto Rodney.

Rodney inspirou profundamente antes de bater na porta.

John estava fantástico, com uma blusa preta de gola alta e jeans escuras. Rodney estava fascinado por ver novamente que mesmo molhado o cabelo de John ia em todas as direções, mas agora podia apreciar isso já que não estava estressado por causa da entrevista de emprego. Mas o que Rodney gostava ainda mais era o fato de que ele não estava usando sapatos ou meias, porque esperava que isso queria dizer que John não o forçaria a fingir que estava ali para jantar.

“Oi, pode entrar,” John disse, sorrindo envergonhado, e então se moveu para fora do caminho.

Rodney entrou, e John trancou a porta. Por um momento, só ficaram se encarando.

“Uh, estou feliz por ver que você chegou em segurança, depois de ver como você dirige,” John brincou.

Rodney revirou os olhos. “Para a sua informação sou um motorista perfeitamente competente, quando dormi uma quantidade de tempo decente. A menos que esteja falando ao mesmo tempo, porque acabo ficando distraído.”

“Se você está dizendo, Rodney.”

Mais silêncio.

“O seu cabelo realmente desafia a gravidade,” Rodney comentou, porque não sabia o que mais dizer.

John passou seus dedos pelo cabelo defensivamente. “Não é minha culpa.”

“Não, eu gosto assim. Quer dizer, combina com você.” Rodney chegou mais perto, passando seus dedos pelo cabelo de John.

O primeiro contato foi como um feitiço sendo quebrado. Rodney não tinha certeza de quem se inclinou para frente primeiro, mas logo eles estavam se beijando e John estava pressionando ele contra a porta. Havia uma certa urgência no beijo, mesmo que soubessem que não seriam interrompidos dessa vez. Haveria tempo para calma mais tarde, mas agora, precisavam compensar o tempo perdido.

\---

 

Domingo, 27 de Dezembro

 

“Vamos, Rodney. Te trouxe café.”

Quando ouviu a palavra mágica, Rodney abriu os olhos levemente, ainda sem se mover. “É cedo demais até para café.”

“Bem, se você não quer,” John disse, fingindo que ia se levantar.

“Não, não, não, não disse isso. Me dá,” Rodney disse, fazendo um movimento de agarrar na direção de John.

John entregou a caneca para ele. “É a única que você vai ganhar até decidir sair da cama. Preparei o café-da-manhã.”

“Você não pode esperar que eu saia da cama hoje. Acho que posso ter distendido um músculo na quarta vez, o que é sua culpa por ser tão ridiculamente flexível.”

“Quando disse que podia levantar meus joelhos até os ombros, só estava comentando, não era um desafio, e você não parecia estar reclamando quando decidiu tentar chegar a cinco quando eu disse que a gente deveria dormir.”

“Sabia que você tinha que ter algum defeito para compensar inteligência, charme, e beleza, mas não esperava que fosse uma pessoa matutina.”

John ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Já passou das onze, quase não é mais de manhã.”

Rodney sacudiu uma mão, e terminou seu café. “Tudo bem, o que eu tenho que fazer para conseguir mais café?”

“Ficar acordado é um bom começo. Deixei uma toalha limpa no banheiro se você quiser tomar banho, mas suas roupas ainda estão espalhadas pela casa.”

“Posso pegar as suas? Não quero ir procurar por elas agora.”

John deu de ombros. “Claro, acho que tenho alguma coisa que vá servir. Oh, e ainda tenho a sua camisa aqui, daquela outra noite.”

“Você tem uma escova de dentes extra? Porque de jeito nenhum vou usar a sua.”

John ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Qual é o problema com a minha escova de dentes?”

“Eu sei onde a sua boca esteve.”

“Você não estava reclamando na noite passada. Na verdade, você parecia estar gostando bastante, quando quase quebrou o meu nariz.”

“E não estou reclamando agora, mas também não vou usar a sua escova. Além do mais, disse que sentia muito por causa do nariz.”

John riu. “Justo. Na gaveta da esquerda debaixo da pia.”

\---

“Sua irmã me ligou,” John disse, quando Rodney se sentou no balcão da cozinha.

“Por que ela iria te ligar?”

“Aparentemente, você disse para ela que ia sair por um tempo, e isso faz mais de vinte horas. Ela estava pensando em ligar para a polícia.”

“Oh, e o que você disse para ela?”

“Que tinha certeza de que você estava bem, e que tentaria entrar em contato com você e te pedir para ligar para ela.”

Rodney franziu o cenho. “Por que você não disse para ela que eu estava aqui?”

John pareceu envergonhado. “Bom, você não disse, então presumi que não quisesse que ela soubesse por algum motivo.”

“Não disse ‘ei, vou sair para transar bastante, não me espere acordada,’ isso não quer dizer que não quero dizer para ela que estou com você. Vou ligar para ela. Você sabe onde está o meu celular?”

John olhou para a sala. “Onde estava quando você veio?”

“Calças talvez. Ou na jaqueta.”

“Calças perto do sofá, jaqueta atrás da TV. Ou você pode usar o meu.”

Rodney olhou para a bagunça na sala. “Prefiro o seu.”

\---

 

Segunda-feira, 28 de Dezembro

 

Era só o início da tarde, mas Rodney já odiava a uma semana de folga que tinham no final de ano, porque isso significava que não podia fugir para o trabalho. Ele amava sua irmã e sua sobrinha, é claro, mas crianças deveriam ser apreciadas a conta gotas, especialmente crianças pequenas. Além disso, Jeannie parecia estar ainda mais surpresa do que ele com o desenvolvimento da sua vida amorosa, e queria fazer tudo em seu poder para ajudar, o que não era de grande ajuda, e era mais irritante.

“Sabe, é uma pena que não pude conhecer seus amigos melhor. Talvez você pudesse convidar eles para o ano novo,” Jeannie comentou como quem não quer nada.

“Carson ainda está fazendo seu tour da floresta Amazônica, e você já conheceu Radek.” Não que com isso Rodney quisesse dizer que só tinha dois amigos, mas aqueles eram os únicos que vinham à mente quando pensava sobre isso.

“Você poderia convidar Radek, e Evan, e John. Só um grupo pequeno, você sabe que a Madison não consegue ficar acordada até muito tarde, então não podemos fazer muito barulho.”

Rodney revirou os olhos. “Juro que se fosse por você, você passaria mais tempo com John do que eu.”

“Não fui eu que saí sábado de tarde e voltei domingo de noite.”

Rodney corou. “De qualquer modo, é tarde demais para convidar eles.”

“É claro que não, você liga para eles, e eu vou fazer uma lista do que precisamos.”

“Não tenho como te convencer a desistir, tenho?”

“Quando você já me viu desistir?”

 

\---

 

Terça-feira, 29 de Dezembro

 

“Nós realmente precisamos de todo esse gelo?” John perguntou, colocando o terceiro saco no carro de Rodney.

“Não me pergunta, foi a Jeannie que mandou a lista.” Se Rodney era forçado a ficar comprando coisas para uma festa que não queria ir, John tinha que vir com ele. A desgraça adora companhia e tudo mais.

“Quantas pessoas ela planeja convidar?”

“Só nós, Radek, e Evan. Ela quer ‘conhecer meus amigos melhor’, então sugeriu uma festa,” ele disse, fazendo as aspas no ar e quase derrubando a champagne que estava carregando.

“Três casais dificilmente conta como uma festa.”

“Eu tenho outros amigos!”

John ergueu suas mãos em rendição. “Não disse nada. Quer dizer, você conhece todo mundo que eu conheço nessa cidade, e isso não é tanta gente, então entendo que você não tenha pessoas daqui para convidar.”

“Que bom, porque é verdade. Tenho outros amigos, eles estão por todo o mundo.” O que era verdade, ou quase. Ele tinha Carson na América do Sul, e tinha quase certeza de que podia considerar aquele cara que se mudou de volta para o Reino Unido como um amigo, se ao menos conseguisse lembrar do nome dele. A questão era que Rodney tinha amigos, no plural, não muitos, mas certamente não só as pessoas que Jeannie e John conheciam.

“Qual é a próxima pessoa na lista?” John perguntou, esperando mudar de assunto.

\---

 

Quarta-feira, 30 de Dezembro

 

“Nós realmente terminamos tudo?” Rodney perguntou, deslizando para o chão.

John acenou, deslizando ao lado dele. A falta de cadeiras e do sofá realmente era percebida naquele momento. “Você tem certeza de que a sua irmã sabe que só seis pessoas vão vir?”

“Acho que ela convidou alguns amigos dela também. E eu nem sabia que ela tinha amigos por aqui.”

“Ela podia ser amiga de todo mundo na cidade e nós ainda não precisaríamos de tudo isso.”

“Nós deveríamos fugir, antes que ela veja que terminamos e nos mande fazer mais alguma coisa.”

“Quer ir assistir Guerra nas Estrelas de novo? Meu bonus proporcional de natal entrou na segunda, e tenho que dizer que se ganho isso por uma semana, mal posso esperar pelo do ano que bem.” O que poderia dizer? Finalmente tinha um pouco de dinheiro e não precisava se preocupar com contas vencidas, ele queria se divertir.

\---

 

Quinta-feira, 31 de Dezembro.

 

“Aí está você,” Rodney disse da janela do sótão.

John estava deitado no telhado, olhando as estrelas. “É, sinto muito. Está um pouco cheio lá.”

Rodney revirou os olhos. “Nem me fala. Nem conheço a maioria dessas pessoas. Jeannie realmente exagerou com essa ideia de festa. E pensar que ela só fez isso porque achava que eu deveria passar mais tempo com você ou algo assim.”

“É mesmo?”

“A Jeannie tenta ajudar, mas não é uma boa ideia para ela chegar perto da minha vida amorosa.” Rodney nem queria pensar no tipo de conselhos que ela lhe deu no passado, antes da sua briga. “Você não deveria estar aqui, é perigoso.”

“Um bom ângulo de inclinação e uma borda larga dizem que você está errado. Além do mais, tem tanta neve lá embaixo que duvido que me machucaria, mesmo se conseguisse cair. Você deveria se juntar a mim, a vista é legal.”

Rodney olhou para o espaço entre eles, pesando a chance de caírem, mas John tinha razão, a inclinação era muito baixa. “Primeiro você me faz andar de moto, agora está me atraindo para o telhado, se não te conhecesse melhor, acharia que você está tentando me matar,” Rodney reclamou, mas ainda assim ele foi. “O que você está fazendo aqui? Quer dizer, fora estar se escondendo da festa.”

“Só estava pensando nesse mês. Como muito da minha vida mudou porque te conheci naquela loja. Você acha que a gente teria se conhecido se não fosse por isso?”

Rodney pensou sobre isso por um momento. “Gostaria de dizer que sim, pelo Radek, mas ao mesmo tempo sei que não conheço nenhum dos seus outros amigos, e só conheci a família dele agora, então isso seria improvável.”

“Então tudo isso aconteceu por uma coincidência?”

“Se você pensar assim, toda a vida é uma coincidência. Mas coloque os componentes inorgânicos certos nas circunstâncias certas e matéria orgânica se forma, porque a vida quer acontecer. Então talvez isso seja mais como moléculas batendo uma na outra para formar novas moléculas, o momento exato em que isso aconteceu é uma questão de sorte, mas elas sempre iriam colidir.” Rodney se surpreendeu com isso, nunca pensou sobre si como o tipo romântico meloso.

“A visão de um cientista sobre destino, gostei disso.”

Rodney estava envergonhado, então decidiu mudar de assunto. “Talvez nós devêssemos voltar, é quase meia-noite.”

“Ou talvez nós pudéssemos ficar aqui. Qual é a sua opinião sobre tradições de ano novo?”

“O que você quer dizer?”

Eles podiam ouvir a contagem regressiva pela janela da sala.

Dez, nove, oito…

“Você não sabe o que deveríamos fazer à meia-noite?” John perguntou em tom de brincadeira.

Sete, seis, cinco…

Rodney pareceu confuso por um momento, e então sorriu.

Quatro, três…

John se aproximou, e sussurrou. “Feliz ano novo.”

Dois, um…

Eles se beijaram.


End file.
